WalMart of the Dead
by Miss Queen B
Summary: To Bianca and her friend Matt, WalMart was the only place to go to get away from their problems, But when the dead came to their town, their favorite store becomes their shelter to stay alive. COMPLETE!
1. The Day at WalMart

**Author's Note: This is my first Dawn of the Dead fiction so I hope you like it. I actually had this story up for a while, but I'm going back and redoing a few parts. Just mostly the Grammar problem which I thought I couldn't do since I lost my file disk that had all my chapter stories on it, but now I have given that chace to fix it up a bit. Yay. **

**Please check out my other stories of my Wal-Mart Trilogy**

**A Second Chance to Live or Die**

**A Cruel Twist of Fate**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **

**A Day at Wal-Mart**

His name is Marc, the guy I had a crush on for a year and a half now. I would say it was a love at first sight kinda thing when I saw him, but I knew it would never work out. I just turned seventeen and he just turned twenty and let's face it, I wasn't one of those skinny, happy-go-lucky, girls who want to grow up to be a model. No, I was a dull, medium size tomboy, who wears black all the time and loves to watch anime. Plus, I didn't have the best personality in the world, very negative and never look on the bright side of things.

Oh, by the way, my name is Bianca and I'm just lying here on my bed talking to myself in my head as I stared at the ceiling of my room.

"Bianca!" My brother shouted

"Huh?"

"Will you stop daydreaming and help me clean up the living room" he said

"Yeah, yeah, stop shouting" I said as rolled off my bed and walked over to the living room.

I have one older brother name Eric, the useless idiot of twenty-one, that still lives with me and our parents, but I have to be nice since Marc is his best friend.

With my parents working all the time and my brother out and about with his friends or working himself, I spent my time alone in the house watching T.V. or getting dinner ready. It was summer, school was out and for once, I had a smile on my dull face. Marc was coming to stay with us for a while since he and my brother were leaving town in a week. They were Marines and got orders to move to another place so I have only seven days to lose my shyness and say something to him, but. of course to me nothing ever goes my way.

"Are you listening to me" Eric asked

"What" I asked

"Marc's bringing his girlfriend over today" he said

I tried to put on a smile "ok" I said as I went over to grab the vacuum.

After cleaning up the house a bit for Marc and his . . . girlfriend's visit I went to my room and see what was showing on T.V. I found it odd because they were showing nothing, but the news about strange attacks in the East. I sigh, turned off my T.V., grabbed my wallet and walked out of my room. I was ready to go to the one place to get away from things when my brother popped out of no where.

"Where are you going" he asked

"To Wal-Mart, I'll be back in an hour or two" I said, heading for the door.

"Get me some donuts when you leave."

I rolled my eyes and when I opened the door Marc was there, who was about to knock.

He laughed then smiled "Hey, Eric's little sister"

I froze for a second then cleared my throat and said "hi"

I back away a bit, letting him through with his bags and behind him was his girlfriend. She turned to me and smiled "Hi there, my name is Kelly"

I waved at her and ran out the door, letting it slammed behind me. I stormed out into the sidewalk and began walking over to the store. The heat slammed into my face as I was walking, but that's what you get when you live in Yuma. It's going to be hot this summer and it's even hotter when you're wearing black pants with a black Linkin Park T-shirt. It was good thing that Wal-Mart was just a ten minute walk from my house because just two minutes into the walking I'm already sweating.

I was such in a bad mood I didn't hear the person calling my name from behind.

"Bianca! Bianca, wait up"

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see my best friend, Matt, riding by on his bicycle.

"Hey, Matt" I said in a dull voice

He stopped his bike "ok, what got you in a bad mood today"

I smiled "you know me too well" I said as I continued to walk.

"Going to Wal-Mart again" he asked

"Yes, I just need to get out of the house and away from Kelly" I nearly spit out that last word.

"Before you do I think you need to release some of that anger. Remember what happened the last time"

"I told you I was sorry, but you keep bugging me about your stupid iPod when I told not to bother me" I said

"I think we should go to Peter Piper Pizza and play "The House of the Dead" video game that always calm you down"

"Hmm, I do have twenty dollars" I said

Matt grinned and the next thing I knew we were at the pizza place playing video games.

"Ha ha! Take that Kelly!" I shouted as I shot the zombie in the head. There nothing better in life in shooting make-believe zombies by pretending they were somebody else.

"Can you a least give me a chance to shoot" Matt asked.

"No" I said, shooting more zombies.

"So who's this Kelly person anyway" he asked

"Marc's girlfriend"

"You still have a crush on him"

"Yeah, but man, I thought he had better taste in girls, but no, she's some happy, jolly blonde with an anorexia body who dresses like a slut" I said

"That's harsh" he said

"And you know those are the kinda of girls I hate" I said "dammit, I'm dead again"

I reach into my pocket and pull another quarter into the machine. "Die zombies" I said "so what's up with you"

"The usual, parents are fighting, things are breaking, nothing on T.V. but the news about people being attack by other people, so I left to see what you were doing" he said like it was no big deal.

"You know you're always welcome to my house when you need to get away" I said

"Or go to Wal-Mart" He said

That's what I like about Matt, he was just like me, so dull and negative about the world. He goes to the same school with me and looks like he's my age, but was actually fifteen. He was taller than me and wore black as well and like me he loves the store Wal-Mart.

"Die zombie!" he shouted "Man, wouldn't it be weird if these zombies were real"

"Like that would happen, if it did we'll be ready since we already spent at least a thousand dollars playing this game" I said

"But if it did, I wouldn't mind, the world is a dark place anyway and I live with a crappy family" he said

"I wouldn't mind either as long as they eat Kelly" I grinned then frowned when I died again.

"Well that was my last quarter, let;s go" I said

* * *

What I like about Wal-Mart that it was connected to others stores as well, like the pizza place, subway, and other little small stores. Wal-Mart was at the very end and like always it was pack, but like what Matt said it was a good place to get away. When we enter the store the cool air hit our faces and without wasting time we hurry to the electronics.

"Check out the new games" he said

I wasn't listening because I noticed a bunch of people watching the news on the T.V. I shook my head and looked over the new games as well.

"Fifty bucks for a game, damn" I said

"That's only for Gamecube, it's cheaper to get it on Gameboy" he said

"Either way I can't afford it unless I get a job" I said

"Why don't you work at McDonalds with Sky and Jenny"

"No, I'll just get fatter, Sky's been a bitch lately and Jenny is a mental nutcase when she not taking her pills" I said

"That's true" he said

We spent the whole day at Wal-Mart and left the store at nightfall. As I was waiting for Matt to get his bike I overheard two people talking.

"Yeah, I heard it on the news some were saying that these people were sick"

"But I heard that they were eating other people. They were showing footage about that, but it got cut off. It's seems the people who were sick started to attack the cameraman"

"Bianca"

"What!" I said nearly jumped from Matt's voice

He laughed "you really need to quit this daydreaming thing"

"I can't help it if you're boring" I said

I felt uneasy walking home in the dark, there was a long stretch of road to go through and it was nothing, but a sidewalk, a grass field and a few small trees. The wind was blowing a bit and it was quieter than normal.

"Watch out Bianca the zombies will sneak up and bite your head off" Matt teased

"Shut up, you asshole, it's not funny" I said

We finally made it to my house and Matt asked "listen, I know my parents are still fighting, my dad's been drinking all day, so I was wondering if I can stay over at your house again"

"Of course you can, but you have to sleep in the living room, Marc and the slut have the guest room" I said

He shrugged "thanks"

"No problem"

We entered my house to find my brother and Marc watching T.V. while drinking some beer.

"Hey Bianca, where's my donuts" Eric said

"Sorry, I spent my money playing video games" I said

He looked over my shoulder and pointed at Matt "what is he doing here? Doesn't he have his own house to stay at"

"Matt's parents are fighting again so he's sleeping here for the night"

"Again, we're not a hotel, Bianca" he said

"Mom and dad always let him stay over"

"Well for some reason mom and dad aren't home yet"

"They're not" I asked and Eric shook his head

I found it odd, this whole day was odd, but I didn't care. I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen with Matt following me.

"You know where we keep the blankets, go get them and I'll get us something to drink" I said

"Ok" Matt nodded and went into the hallway.

I walked into the kitchen only to find Kelly in work out clothes.

"Where are you going" I asked

"Jogging, I love jogging at night" she said

"Whatever" I said

"Is that your boyfriend who came home with you" she asked

"Matt? No, he's my best friend" I said

"Oh, he's so cute" she said "you know if you loose a little bit of weight, put your hair up, wear some makeup and lady's clothes I'll bet you'll get a boyfriend in no time" she said smiling.

My eye started to twitch, but I had to be nice, if she wasn't Marc's girlfriend I would have attacked her by now and beat the living snot out of her. "That's nice for you to say, I'll start by throwing up after ever meal"

"That's the spirit, you'll get use to it after a few times" she said, heading out the door.

"Yeah, have a nice jog" I shouted at her then whispered "hit your head or break your leg that would make my day"

I closed the door as Matt came by with the blankets. I grabbed two drinks and walked into the living room. Matt dropped the blankets in the living room then we sat down to watch T.V. with Eric and Marc.

"So what are you guys watching" I asked

"A movie since there was nothing showing beside the news" Eric said

"I wondered why they've been showing the news all days" Matt asked

"Probably something about the war in Iraq maybe another car bombing" I said

"I don't know, they wouldn't make a big deal out of that" Marc said, taking a sip of his beer.

Well we sat there watching a movie, but I was getting worried about why my parents haven't return home yet from work. I looked at the clock and it was already 10:00 and they're usually home at 8:00. At 11:00, Eric and Marc went to bed and Matt was making a phone call to his home.

"I'm staying over at Bianca's house tonight" he said on the phone

Pause

"I'll be home in the morning"

Pause

"Just put some ice on that black eye of yours and the swelling will go down"

Pause

"Whatever, good night" he hung up the phone then sigh.

"Your father hitting your mom again" I said

He nodded "I hate my family"

I patted him on the back "get some sleep then tomorrow we'll go do something"

"Wal-Mart?"

"Yeah, we'll go to Wal-Mart"

He smiled "good night"

"Good-night" I said before I went to my room.

I got into my pajamas and went to bed, but before I went to sleep something told me tomorrow wasn't going to be normal day. I also noticed that Kelly hasn't return back from her jog . . .

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Bloody Morning: Matt woke up to a bloody mess and noticed Kelly is looking rather dead when she returned home from her jog. **


	2. The Bloody Morning

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: A Bloody Morning**

_It was late at night when Kelly struggled to open the door that lead into the kitchen. Her hands were covered in blood as she twisted the knob and let herself into the house. She felt dizzy, sick and oddly hungry as she took a few steps into the kitchen. It was pitch black and she felt around for a light switch not knowing that she was smearing blood everywhere. She lean against the counter trying to remember what happened as she bled. _

_She was just jogging like she normally did, but she took a wrong turn when she was trying to return back to her boyfriend's friend's house. She stopped to take a rest when she heard something behind her. She turned around to see a man walking toward her. _

"_Hey mister, do you know where this place is, I'm lost" she shouted _

_The man didn't say anything but kept advancing toward her. In the moon light she saw something dripping onto the street that was coming out of the man. _

"_Are you ok, you seem to be peeing in your pants" she said, getting a little uncomfortable. _

_Her eyes grew wide when she saw that the man was missing part of his face and his mouth was dripping with blood. She screamed and ran with the man following her while moaning. She looked back and smiled when she realizes she was outrunning him. _

_She slowed down her pace to see if the man was still following her. She was about to laugh knowing that she escaped, but suddenly her arm was grabbed and she felt a horrible pain. She turned her head to see a woman biting her in her arm and tearing flesh off, and she screamed. Blood poured out of her wound as Kelly yakked her arm away. The woman came after her again and bit her in the waist. Kelly kicked the woman in the stomach then again in the face to get her off of her. She held her hand tight against her wound as she tried to run away. _

_She headed up the street that she was surely will take her back to the house only stopped to see three people coming after her. Each one was in bad shape and covered in blood. Kelly started to cry as she ran off to another direction to get away from those people. Blood dripped down her chest and soaked into her shirt. She continued to run till she found the house. _

_Kelly slowly lower herself to the floor, she seems to have lost her voice because she couldn't yell for help even through her boyfriend and the others were just in the bed rooms. Blood poured out of her wounds and spread across the kitchen floor. She took two deep breaths then her eyes rolled back and died. The sun begins to rise. _

_Matt woke up and got off the couch he was sleeping on and started walking to the bathroom. He stopped when he stepped on a warm, wet spot on the carpet. He lifted his foot to see it was covered in red paint stuff. He heard what it seems to be a low moan and looked up to see Kelly slowly walking out of the kitchen. Matt went numb and lost his words when he saw large pieces of flesh missing off of Kelly with blood pouring down from her wounds and mouth. She growled and ran toward him. Matt couldn't move.

* * *

_

I suddenly woke off when I heard someone slamming door then locking it. I got up quickly to see Matt breathing rapidly while leaning against the door.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing in my room" I shouted then I noticed blood running down both of his arms. His shoulders were bleeding and his shirt was torn a bit.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to him "Matt, what happened" I said

"Kelly! I was just waking up when I saw Kelly walking over to me. I was shock because she was covered in blood but then she tried to bite me. She jammed her nails into my shoulders and I kicked her in the stomach then I ran into your room and-

Before he could finish, a fist rammed into my door and Kelly showed her face through the hole. She looked . . . well . . . dead and her mouth was covered in blood. She roared and tried to get inside my door.

Matt and I screamed as we back away from the door.

"I think she's a Zombie!" Matt shouted right in my ear

From the way she looks I believed him.

"Wow, so this is what one look like" I said calmly

Kelly punched another hole into my door and then another. Blood dipped from her body as she tried to force herself in.

"ERIC HELP!" I shouted knowing that the walls were paper thin.

Kelly was just half way in when she was hit in the head with a bat. She moved away form the door and I saw my brother walking past my door and continue to hit her with the bat. Marc popped his head in

"Are you two ok" he asked

"She a Zombie" Matt said shaking and wouldn't let go of my shirt.

I ran over and unlocked whatever was left of my door and open it. I nearly blushed because Marc was wearing nothing more then a pair of blue jeans. I turned my head to Kelly dead on the floor with her head busted open where my brother hit her with the bat. A small smile came to my face before checking on my brother.

"Eric, are you ok" I asked

"Yeah" he said "I'm just trying to figure it out what I just did"

"You killed my girlfriend" Marc said

"He killed a Zombie, who attack me" Matt said pressing a hand on one of his wounds.

We exit the hallway and the four of us were horrified from what we saw.

Blood was everywhere in the kitchen and the living room. There were puddles of it on the floor and smeared on the walls. I ran into the living room and turned on the T.V. to see if the news was on.

"Whatever is happening in the East had made its way into the city of Yuma. Hundreds of people are being attack or killed by some would say form the dead that were brought back to life." the News reported said "At this time we advise you to stay in you homes and lock up tight."

"Bianca put some shoes on" Eric said

"Why"

"We're leaving and find a safe place to stay before these things get to our house."

I nodded and noticed that Matt has gotten really pale.

"Marc, help me get the guns" Eric said

I quickly put on some shoes and some clothes as I continue to watch the news. They were showing a map of the city with red dots on them to show where the zombies were at. Matt still seems a little pale and I placed my hand on his shoulder "it's going to be ok"

He tried to smile when we heard an explosion outside. We ran to the living room and peaked through the blinds of the window.

"Shit, they're out there" I said

From across the street, a house was burning up and two people came out of the house on fire. They fell to the floor to tried to put out the flames and when they did zombies started to attack them. Five other zombies roam around the street to see which house to attack next. I quickly closed the blinds.

"Bianca get away from that window" Eric said

"There's five of them out there" I said

"Then take this" Eric said, shoving the bloody bat into my hands.

Marc handed Matt a small gun. I found it neat that my father collected guns for a living. "Do you know how to use a gun" he asked

"Only the ones in video games" he said

"How come he gets a gun and I get a bat" I said

Before my brother could answer the window behind me shattered and Matt pushed me away when a pair of hands tried to grab me. We fell to the floor and I looked up to see zombies trying to get through widow. I screamed then covered my ears when Eric and Marc begin shooting at them.

"Why won't they die" Eric said

"You have to shoot it in the head, dumbass" I shouted as I got off the floor. I grabbed the gun from Matt's hand and shot the zombies in the head causing blood to spattered everywhere.

Eric grabbed me by the hand and ran to the kitchen door with Marc and Matt behind me.

"Ok we only got one shot to get to the car" he said

Marc got his gun ready and Matt gripped tight on the bat and Eric held my hand tighter as if he was scared. He took a beep breath and opened the door. The car was just down our driveway so we ran as fast as we could to it. Immediately zombies ran toward us from left to right. Shots were fired and I can see the heads being blown off.

"Bianca here's the key, get into the car" Eric said, handing me the keys then taking my gun away.

I grabbed Matt to come with me as we headed to the car. I got to the back door and tried to unlock it but my hands were too shaky to put the key into the socket.

"Bianca, hurry up there coming closer" Matt said

"Shut up, you're the one with the bat, use it" I shouted

Matt went pale as he turned to see a zombie coming toward him only to be shot in the head by my brother. I finally got the door open and with one arm, I grabbed Matt and pulled him into the back seat. I got in as well and slammed the door just before a zombie slammed against it causing the car to rock. I quickly lean over to the driver seat to unlock the door and then the passenger one. More heads were blown off as my brother and Marc manages to get inside the car then locked it.

"Come on start it up" Marc said as a few zombies begin hitting the windows.

Eric started the car and slammed on the pedal. He ran over two zombies as he made a sharp U-turned and headed out of the neighborhood . . .

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wal-Mart, anyone: With the Dead destroying the city, there is no place to hide expect for one store Bianca loves and Eric dreads**. 


	3. WalMart, Anyone?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Wal-Mart, Anyone?**

"Just put pressure on it Matt and the bleeding will stop" I said

While driving out of the neighborhood and running over a few more dead people, Matt shoulders were still bleeding.

"It hurts!" he said hissing in pain.

"Oh god, it looks like she left a few of her fake nails in your skin" I said in disgusted

"Kelly didn't have fake nails" Marc said

"She didn't!" Matt shouted

"Don't' worry, we'll get those nails out before you know it" I said

"Will you idiots stop talking about nails we got bigger things to worry about!" Eric shouted as he enters into the city's street.

People were running everywhere, running, screaming and trying to hide from the hungry dead. Buildings were damage and on fire but that wasn't the worst part.

"ERIC, WATCH OUT!" I shouted when a car came out of nowhere.

Eric made a sharp turn to the left causing me to hit my head against the window. The other car skidded before crashing into a small store. Eric stopped the car right in the middle of the street to catch his breath as the store caught on fire.

I rubbed my head as the boys took a deep breath. We jumped when another zombie rammed his entire body into the car. He was missing an arm and part of his neck and made a weird moaning kinda sound as he tried to get inside. Eric drove off in a heart beat down the street. Marc was flipping through the radio hoping to find any news.

The radio was nothing, but static all except for one station, but it kept going off and on.

"More attacks have been reported through the Yuma county area. There are also reports that whatever is happening here has spread to Phoenix, Death Valley and Tucson."

"This is old news, tell us something else" Marc shouted

"This is fucked up, we're driving in circles, where are we supposed to go" Eric shouted

"In other news, the military base told that they have shelters to go to for safety, so get there quick before the base is locked up"

"That's it, we'll drive over to the base" Eric said

"Eric, we're on the other side of town, we'll never make it there in time" I said as he ran over another zombie. This one's head flew past my window.

"Don't worry, we'll make it" he said then took a sharp turn to the right.

"Are you sure it safe on base, I mean it only protect by a gate" Matt asked.

Eric turned his head to stare at my friend "what kinda stupid question is that"

"Like the one I'm asking why aren't you watching the road" I said

He looked and we all screamed when we were heading toward a pile of crashed cars. Eric didn't have time to stop, we skidded and crashed right into the pile.

I moan in pain since I hit my head again and looked to see if the others we're alright. Lucky for Matt and me, we had our seat belts on. Marc was rubbing his neck and Eric was leaning against the steering wheel. The car didn't look that damaged, but the hood was bent a little and that was it.

"I shouldn't had those eight beers last night" Eric moans as he lifted rest his head back a little "is everybody ok"

"Yes, but what about the car" I asked. It was hard to concentrate with a hangover but do to the situation we were in, I'll rub this in his face when we're in a safe place. I looked back to see zombies coming after us and I gulped

"Eric?" I said a bit worried

"I know Bianca, I see them too, but don't worry we're almost at the base." He said, starting the car again "come on, you stupid car"

The car started up despite the damage it was in and as we back up a few pieces fell off the car but Eric ignored it.

"At least try to lose them" Marc said

Eric made a turn into another neighborhood, and sadly it was in bad sharp like ours. Houses were broken, burning or deserted. People running and screaming as zombies tried to attack them. A woman ran to our car and nearly pressed her whole body against the window.

"Help me please!" she cried "help me"

I watched in horror when a zombie came up behind her and bit her in the neck. She screamed and fell down leaving a smeared bloody hand print on the window.

"Eric, let's get out of here" I said

Eric nodded and drives off to another street after another.

"Where are we" Marc asked.

"I don't know, but this is Avenue B and I know this street will take us to the base." he said

Suddenly the car started to slow down and there was steam coming out of the hood.

"What's going on" Matt asked

"The car is breaking down from the crash" I said then noticed something else " or maybe my stupid brother forgot to put gas in the car again"

"Shut up, Bianca, this isn't my fault" my brother shouted

"I do remember correctly that dad told you to fill up the car the other day when you were buying beer!" I shouted

"Will you guys stop shouting, I'm sure the car can make it to the base" Marc said

Fire started coming out of the car's hood and I gave them a cold stare. Eric slammed his fist on the dashboard in frustration.

"Now what, pretty soon the car is going to be full of smoke and we can't leave" Eric said

I looked out the window and spotted something between two large trees and my eyes widened as I smiled.

"Eric keep driving" I said

"What!" they all said

"Drive around the corner and hurry" I said

"Bianca! The stupid car is on fire" Eric shouted

"Just trust me and drive" I said

Eric growled and slowly drove around the corner then his jaw dropped and looked at me.

"You got to be kidding me" he said

We were staring at the big blue building called Wal-Mart and what luck, not a zombie in sight.

"We are not hiding out in Wal-Mart" Eric said

"What other choices do we have" I said "and beside the car won't make it to the base"

"But the doors are lock, how are we going to get in" Marc asked

"People who worked the graveyard shift might be there" I said

"Or maybe Mr. Newman forgot to lock the one of the back doors again" Matt said

"So we have to drive in the back of the store then"

Eric drove as much as he can till the car broke down completely. We were in the back of the store now and just about fifty feet away form the door. I hope it wasn't lock I said to myself. Eric and Mark loaded their guns and Matt was shaking badly. We looked around to see if the coast was clear and it wasn't. Far away in the parking lot a few zombies spotted us and started running.

"Everyone out of the car quickly" Eric said

I took a deep breath and got out of the car and ran toward the door. Being a big person like me, I couldn't run that fast and man those things can move. I nearly screamed when one was just a few feet away when its head blew off. I was grabbed on the shoulders by Marc and he shoved me away from the zombies. I nearly tripped on my own two feet as Matt and I ran to the door as my brother and Marc were holding back the zombies.

Matt grabbed the door handle and pulled as hard as he can. I think the door was steel because it was hard to open it at first.

"It's open, come on!" I shouted

Eric and Marc killed the zombies, but I saw more coming. They pushed me in and tired to close the door. Matt and I helped and shut the door, and second later we heard them slamming against the door, hitting and banging on it. It was pitch black.

"Where are we" I heard Marc asking

"In the cargo room, so be careful, there's boxes everywhere" I said

"Where the light in here" Eric asked, breathing rapidly "I can't see a thin-" all I heard was the sound of him tripping over a few boxes and falling to the floor. Marc started laughing and I was going to join him when Matt grabbed my shoulder.

"Bianca, I think someone is here" he said

I looked around and in the pitch-black room I saw lights from a flashlight beaming from the other side of the room then whoever was holding them turned them off.

"They're in here, Richard!" I heard one of them saying

I heard shots being fired and I pushed Matt down with me to the floor. I hit my side on a corner of a box and hissed in pain.

"What the hell! they're shooting at us" Eric said

"We're not zombies, Stop!" Matt shouted, but I don't think they heard us.

I heard Marc screaming in pain, crashing into a couple a boxes before collapsing to the floor. The shooting stopped and I could've sworn I went deaf for a minute.

"Eric, I think Marc got shot!" I shouted then I was blinded when the lights turned on . . .

* * *

**Next Chapter: Day One: Bianca and the others meet up with more survivors as they spent the first day in the store of Wal-Mart. **


	4. Day One

**Chapter Four: Day One **

I closed my eyes tight when the light went on and crawled around a bit because I felt a few things on me. I felt around with my hands and stopped when I bumped into something. I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the light and saw a large blurry figure. I got my sight back only to see a gun pointing at me. My eyes widened, but the gun was pulled away.

"Dammit, it's only the fat girl and her friend" the tallest boy said

"Nice to see you too, Richard" I said "now can you help me up"

Richard wasn't a friend of mine, he was just some guy I beat up when we were little because he and his friend were picking on Matt. He was tall with short black curly hair and was pretty big. He was two years older then me and from what you can tell by the name he called me we still don't get along.

I was helped up by his friend, Steven, a pale, skinny kid, who was a year older then me. He was Richard's sidekick, who does everything Richard tell him to do. They had the graveyard shift so I wasn't surprised to see them here.

I dust the dirt off my shirt and turned to see if my friends were ok. Matt got up and Eric was trying to get a box off his foot. Then I saw Marc with blood running down his leg.

"Help, I been shot" He said

"Idiots, why were you shooting at us" I shouted at Richard

"We thought you were one of those . . . those . . . things" he said

"How did you guys get in anyway" Steven asked

"The back door" I said "Mr. Newman forgot to lock it again"

Richard sighed and muttered "damn that old man, thanks to him the fat girl and her friends are in"

"Stop calling me that and help us get my friends out of here" I said and I wasn't that fat either.

We exit the storage room at gun point by Richard and Steven. I walked ahead with Matt and Eric helping Marc walk behind me.

"Quit pointing that gun at us" I said

"We're just ready in case you turned into one of those thing" Steven said

"You dumbass, you turn into one if you were bit" Matt said

"Do you have first aid kit around here" Eric asked

"Duh, this is Wal-Mart" Richard said "we sell everything here"

"Is anyone else here" I asked

"Me, Steven, those two girls who work at McDonald's, Sky and Jenny, Jason and Mr. Newman was here, but he went off somewhere" Richard said

We walked up to the front where all the cash registers were and saw everyone there. They looked at me and were shocked

"I guess even the dead couldn't keep you from coming to Wal-Mart, huh Bianca" Sky said

Sky was a friend of mine, she can be a bitch sometimes but she was a still trust worthy person. She was my age who was shorter then me with long brown hair and was fatter then me.

"Ha ha very funny Sky, but we need a first aid kit NOW" I said

"Wait right here" Jason said and ran off to get one.

Eric and Matt place Marc down on the floor, his left leg was covered in blood and was forming a small puddle next to him.

"Dear god, what happened to him" Jenny asked

Jenny was a chubby girl with thick curly hair and buck teeth. She was gripping tight on a bottle which I knew was her medication. That girl is psycho without those pills with a hyper active personality. When she's mad she's mad, when she's laughs she's laughs, right now she was shaking I guess from all that was happening"

"The morons thought we were Zombies and started shooting at us in the storage room" I said

"Oh so you were the ones making all those noise" Sky said

"Hey we had to get in somehow, you wouldn't believe the hell we went through this morning" I said

"By the look of you and your friends, it must have been something" Jenny said

Jason came back with a first aid kit and hand it over to Eric. Jason was another friend of mine, a tall, skinny boy with very bad acne who was the same age as me.

"How did you guys get here, the town is full of these things" Jason asked

"Well after a rude awakening Eric, Marc, Matt and I got into a car and drove around to find a safe place to hide, we were heading to the base but got into an accident. The car broke down near the store and so we ran into the back before the zombies got to us" I explain.

"Which I don't know why, how do we know if it's safe here" Eric said as he was trying to stop the bleeding in Marc's leg. Luckily the bullet just scratched him but there was a lot of blood.

"I mean look, they're all crowding around the doors" he pointed to the glass door.

I looked and he was right, zombies were gathering around the door, trying to get in. They were so disfigured and covered in blood.

"The glass is shatter proof and the lock up tight" Richard said

"Plus, there's food, water, and everything else that will help us out for weeks" Sky said

"Are all the doors lock in this place" Eric asked.

"Yes, they are" Steven said "hey fat girl will you tell your friend to stop asking question"

Eric got up from the floor and walked over to Steven "call my sister "fat girl" again and I'll beat you up so bad that you wish you were out there" he said "and give me that fucken gun, a kid your age shouldn't be using a gun"

Eric swiped the gun away from Steven "a kid, I'm eighteen years old" he shouted

"And I'm twenty-one, so to me you are a kid" Eric said

"Hey don't you talk to my friend that way" Richard said pointing the gun at my brother.

"Richard, what the hell are you doing" Sky shouted

"What did I say before these shitheads came here, I'm in charge of this place"

"Put the gun down!" Jason said

"Everyone stop shouting, your making me sick" Jenny said

"And beside Mr. Newman is in charge here not you" Sky said

"Don't you dare shoot my brother" I shouted

"Guys" Matt said

"Get that gun out of my face Now" Eric said

"Guys!" Matt shouted

"Eric!" Marc shouted

"Marc, will you shut up" Eric said

"But isn't that Mr. Newman" he said

We looked back in the girl's clothing area to see Mr. Newman slowly walking out and looking around. Half his body was covered in blood. While we were looking at him, Eric ran over and punch Richard in the face then grabbed his gun away form him. My brother was strong so I wasn't surprised to see Richard fall to the floor, out cold.

"Bianca, Mr. Newman doesn't look good" Matt said getting up from the floor.

"Mr. Newman are you ok" Jenny shouted

The old man turned his head so hard that we heard it snapping, we all stood there studded, when we saw blood dripping down his chin. He had his eye on the weakest person of all of us. Marc!

"Eric, shoot him" I said

The zombie ran toward Marc who couldn't get up due to the gun shock. Eric fired but the gun only made a clicking sound.

"Idiots use the bullets to shoot us and I'm out as well"

He was getting closer, growling as Marc stood there not knowing what to do. The others ran as far away as they could from the zombie. Then Eric did the unthinkable, he threw the gun right into its head to get his attention.

"Over here Zombie" Eric shouted

"Eric, don't!" I shouted

"Stay here, Bianca and don't move" he said as the zombie was coming toward him.

Then it hit me "Marc didn't you have a gun too" I asked

"Yes but I think I dropped it when I got shot" he said

Eric ran into the clothing area with the Zombie following him. I tried to go after him, but Matt holds me back "let me go, Matt" I shouted but he wouldn't.

"He told you to stay here" he said

Marc tried to get up off the floor but that was just reopening his wound. The others stood right next to the small McDonald. We waited for a few minutes when my brother came back with blood on his clothing. He took a deep breath and waved at us.

"Eric!" I shouted and ran to him. I gave him a hug "you stupid idiot, don't ever do that again" I said

"Hey man, what happened" Marc said

"I found a pair of scissors and stabbed him in the head" he said. Too simple.

* * *

Later that night 

"Bianca, does he have to be here with us" Sky asked

After the killing of the Mr. Newman zombie, I took Matt into the girl's bathroom to clean up his wounds. I looked in the mirror and I was a mess, my hair was messy and tangle, my face and clothes were covered in blood and sweat.

Matt sat on the sink counter and hold still while I took a pair of tweezers and carefully pulled out some of the nails out of his shoulder.

"Oh shut up, and hand me a napkin" I said as blood ran down Matt's shoulder again.

Jenny handed me a napkin as I pulled out another nail.

"What happened Matt" Sky asked

"Got attack by a zombie" he said "ow"

"Sorry" I said "last one"

"If you were looking for a place to sleep, Jenny and I got the girl's dressing room, Steven dragged Richard to the Magazines section along with Jason." Sky said

"And knowing my brother and Marc, they'll be in the beer aisle, I guess we'll be in the electronics" I said

"Ok, well you know where the pillows and blankets are, good-night" Sky said then headed out of the bathroom.

"You ok Jenny, you look pale" Matt said

"I'm fine, once I wake up from this nightmare I'll be fine" She smiled and walked out of the bathroom "oh by the way, lights out at eight and its going to be pitch black"

Matt and I stared at each other when we heard her laughing.

"That was weird" Matt said as I finished wrapping the bandages around his shoulder.

"All done" I said

"Thanks" he said

"Your welcome, now get out so I can watch up" I said

He nodded and walked out of the bathroom. After washing my face I exit the bathroom to see my brother waiting for me. Marc's leg was bandaged up and he was supporting himself with bats.

"It was all I can find" Marc sighs

"Where are you sleeping at" Eric asked

"Matt and I got the electronics" I said

"Fine lets go" Eric said

"What's wrong with you" I asked

"Nothing I'm still pissed off at those friends of yours" he said as we walked over to the electronics. I found myself blushing again when I helped Marc to walk with us. When we got there, Matt was there, already asleep in a blanket. There was pile of them next to him along with pillows.

"He's tired" I said

"Who isn't" Marc asked

"Lights out, you idiots" We heard Steven's voice on the intercom then the whole store went dark.

"Fucken asshole" I heard Eric said

"Forget him and let gets some sleep" I said

Hours past and I couldn't sleep, I was lying down a few feet from Matt in the video games area while my brother and Marc were sleeping near the CD's. I tossed and turned and still couldn't get comfortable maybe it was the blanket I was lying on was my only cushion on this hard floor or maybe it was the fact that all I can hear are the banging sounds of the dead trying to get in . . .

* * *

**Chapter Five: Day Two**: Bainca and the others are getting adjusted to their new lives in the world of the Dead. 


	5. Day Two

**Characters so far: **

**Bianca: Tomboy, 17**

**Matt: Bianca's best friend, 15**

**Eric: Bianca's brother, 21**

**Marc: Eric's friend, Bianca's crush, 20**

**Richard: Bianca's enemy, 19 **

**Steven: Richard's friend, 18**

**Jason: Bianca's friend, 17**

**Sky: Bianca's Friend, 17**

**Jenny: Sky's friend, 17

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Day Two**

I awoke the next dayby Steven's voice on the intercom again with a sore back and the stench of blood that was still on my clothes.

"Rise and Shine losers it's another terrible day" Steven shouted in the intercom.

Matt covered himself with the blanket and went back to sleep. I got up, hearing my back cracking from sleeping on the floor and walked out of the electronics to find the nearest bathroom. I walked down the aisle to the lay way department and came across with the dead zombie that use to be Mr. Newman. He was lying across the floor with blood around his head and the pair of scissor, my brother use, still in his head. I ignored it and went to the bathroom.

As I exit the bathroom the intercom came on again playing the song "It's the end of the world" by R.E.M.

"Dammit Steven, It's seven in the morning shut that thing off!" Richard yelled in the intercom.

"Hey, I'm in control of the intercom" Steven said

They started fighting and forgot to turn off the stupid thing.

"Guys, the intercom still on" Jason said

I heard a punch "dammit, my eye" Richard said "you have to hit me in my black eye"

"For god sake" Jason said "I'll turn it off"

Everything went quiet and I saw my brother dragging himself out of the electronics.

"Morning Eric" I said as he walked past me

"I'm going to kill those idiots" he said "where's the nearest bathroom"

"In the lay way department" I said

As I waited for Matt to wake up, I looked around the clothes area to find something to wear. Sky and Jenny were sleeping in the dressing room.

(_So note to myself, stay away form room number 3 and 5_) I thought

I went to the boys clothes, everything in the girls sections were too bright and colorful for my taste. While looking at clothes I saw Jason heading toward the small McDonald.

"Hey Jason" I said

"Hey, have you seen Sky and Jenny" he asked

"There sleeping in the girl's dressing room"

"Thanks" he said, heading to the dressing room. "Morning Matt"

I turned around to see Matt dragging himself over to me. He was still half asleep but he smiled at me "good morning" he said

"Morning, it looks like you need some new clothes too" I said

Matt's shirt was nearly torn up and was covered in blood. "Find anything black" he asked

"Here this" I tossed him a black shirt in his face.

"You want us to make you what!" we heard Sky shouting

"I was wondering if you can make me some eggs McMuffins" Jason said

A pillow was thrown in his face then followed by a shoe as Sky walked out of the dressing room.

"We are trapped in a store with dead people outside these walls and all you can worry about is your stupid stomach"

"Well you know how to make them" Jason said

"Look at the window Jason" Sky shouted pointing at the window

The windows at the small mcDonald were crowded by the dead who were still trying to get it. "I am not going to cook anything with those things looking at me" Sky said "in fact I'm not going to cook anything at all"

Jenny walked out, stared at the zombies then started to shake "where are my pills" she said

"Don't worry we'll find something to cover up the windows" Jason said

"I'm still not making you those fucking McMuffins" Sky said

I sighed and went on looking for something to wear.

* * *

It was almost noon and Matt and I were on the roof eating a bowl a cereal. I figure that when it comes to surviving there is no such thing as stealing food for the store. Despite the hot weather I was wearing a black shirt that had a skull on it with black pants. We were sitting at the edge of the roof with our legs dangling over, watching the zombies. 

"So do you think my parents are dead" Matt said then taking a bite of his coco puffs.

"They probably are" I said as eating my fruity pebbles

"Oh, what a shame" he said

I shook my head, I guess it hard to miss someone who was abusive. Matt just stayed quiet, watching the dead looking up at us. "You're lucky" he said

"Why would you say that, my parents are dead also, I knew that when they didn't return home" I said

"You have your brother and you crush" he said

"But you're not alone, you have me" I said

Matt smiled but the comfort ended when a body wrapped in a blue sheet tossed just above our head and dropping to the floor where the dead were surrounding it.

"Stupid old man" we heard and turned to our right to see Richard and Steven standing at the edge. "We told him not to go outside"Richard finished.

Matt nearly choked on his cereal when he saw the black eye my brother gave him. I held back my laugher then look out at the dead body "rest in peace Mr. Newman"

"Hey where did you get the cereal" Steven asked "in fact how can you eat while staring at those things"

"Where else stupid, Wal-Mart" I said "we got the bowl, milk, and cereal"

"We found a toaster but didn't know where to plug it up" Matt said

"And we're two disturbed kids so this doesn't really bother us"

"Never mine, forget the cereal, I'll just ask that Sky girl for some hash browns" Steven said walking away.

Richard looked at me "don't think I'm going to let this black-eye bother me, when your brother is not around, your still the fat girl to me" he said walking off

"Ooh I'm so scared" I said sarcastically "I don't know what's worst Richard's wrath or the fact that we're trap in a store to escape form zombies"

Matt laughed then sipped the last bit of milk from his bowl. "Hey, do you smell eggs" he asked

I sniffed the air "no, all I smell is blood and rotten flesh"

Matt laughed "it's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine"

"What the hell are you singing" I asked

"The song by R.E.M, I can't get it out of my head but it's pretty funny when you sing it"

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's the end of the world and I feel fine with it" Matt said

"You're not afraid to die" I had to ask

"After what I've been through the past fifteen years, no" he said

"So positive on the negative things" I said "oh well"

"Come on Bianca, sing with me" Matt said

"I don't even know the whole, in fact how does anyone know that song" I said

"It's the end of the world as we know it-" he sang

"It's the end of the world as we know it" I sang along

"And I feel fine" we said together then laughed

We stayed silence for a while and boy I never realize how far you can see up here on the room. I looked around the town and it wasn't the same anymore. I saw a few buildings on fire, zombies walking over to where we are as if they know that we were here alive.

"Hey look Bianca I can see the base from here" Matt pointed

I looked over at the base, it was only about two miles from here and I can see the zombies crowding around the gate.

"Who knows maybe your parents made it to The Base" Matt said

I doubt it "maybe, ready to go inside this heat is unbearable" I asked

We walked off to a door that led us downstairs and into the large storage room. We exit the room and walked over to the small McDonald's where everybody was at.

"There's your McMuffins that will be five dollars" Sky said to Jason.

"Five dollars! Come on, with all that happening everything should be free" Jason said

While Jason and Sky were fighting, Jenny was sitting at the far ends of the tables, still seems alittle traumatize form the whole thing. Marc was sitting down with his leg up on the chair eating pancakes. Eric was trying to hammer blankets on the roof of the ceiling so it could hide the windows.

"Eric, what are doing" I asked

"I'm covering up the windows, it's hard to walk around with those dead things staring at us" he said

"Clever isn't it" Marc said

"Clever, yes, but it's going to take awhile since you can't walk right and Bianca's friend is too busy eating those McMuffins" Eric said

"I said I'll help when I'm done and again my name is Jason" he said

"Hey do you guys want anything to eat I'm still cooking breakfast stuff or do you want some nuggets" Sky asked

"No I just ate" I said

"Me too" Matt said

"What about you Jenny" Sky asked

Jenny shook her head and remain quiet.

"Bianca can you go find those other two guys you know" Eric said

"Richard and Steven" I asked

"Yeah, tell them to get their butt over here and help me" he said

"Fine" I said "come on Matt"

I was hoping to sit down and relax, the heat gave me a headache and I didn't even want to look for those two. We looked around for about twenty minutes and found them in the garden section.

"Richard, what are you doing" I asked

"We're bored so we thought why don't we gathered up pointy objects and throw them at the zombies" he said holding up a pair of gardening shears.

"Since your BROTHER took away our guns" Steven said

"Well it's not like Wal-mart doesn't carry any rifles here OW-" Matt said till I stomped on his foot to shut up.

"Oh yeah we forgot about those" Richard said dropping the shears

"And we got the keys to every lock in this store" Steven grinned

"Thanks man" Richard said smacking Matt on his back then taking off with Steven following him.

"What an idiot, I don't know why Bianca would let a fifteen-year-old hang out with her" I over heard Steven saying to Richard and they laughed

"Nice going Matt"

"What? I don't think they're too mad to pull guns on us not after what your brother did" he said

"Well to be on the safe side, we need to get those keys from them or tell my brother" I said

I just hope they don't get any others ideas with those keys because like Richard said they open every lock in the store even those that are keeping the dead out . . .

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Bus**:** Jenny is losing her mind and a bus full of people are heading over to the Wal-Mart store. **


	6. The Bus

**Chapter Six: The Bus**

_Empty . . . _

_Jenny looked at the little orange bottle she held her hand. All that was happening was torturing her inside and out. She should've stayed home, play sick instead of going to work if knowing all this was going to happen. She'd lost everyone, her father, her mother and now this. _

_Empty _

_So frighten that the dead might get her she took more of her medication then she was supposed to calm her nerves. Then stayed away from the others so she can be alone. Now she sat there in a corner of the automotive department right next to the window where she can hear the moaning and grunting noise of the dead as they tired to get in. It was another sleepless night for her, and it has been for the last four days. _

_Empty _

"_Make sure you take one pill everyday" She remembered her mother telling her when she was younger._

"_Was is it Mommy" she asked_

"_Is called Prozac and it will help you be normal" she said _

"_I thought I was normal, Mommy" she said "the voices in my head told me so" _

"_You don't have voices in your head now stop talking back to me and take it!" her mother said_

_Empty_

_Jenny tightly gripped the bottle even more, "I'm not going to let this little empty bottle run my life" she said then threw it away, hearing it fall somewhere in the area. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees and started to shake again. _

"_Jenny" _

_She looked up and looked around "who's there" _

"_Jenny" _

"_Who's calling my name" she asked _

_She sat there waiting for an answer but got nothing. _

(You're hearing things again) _she thought_

"_No, I know I heard something but there no one here but me" she said then thought _(unless . . . )

_She stood up and pulls back the blanket that was covering up the window, showing her the dead that were looking straight into her eyes. They started banging on the shattered proof window, smearing whatever blood they had that wasn't dried up yet, trying to bite her as if there was no window blocking them. _

(...they're the ones talking to me)

_Sat stood there looking at them and feeling so . . . _

_Empty . . .

* * *

_

"Finally after four days we finally did it Matt" I said with a smile

"I never thought it would be possible but it is" Matt said

For the last four days, we were able to hook up all the TVs' sets we found in the electronics to all the stereos speakers then plugged in a PS2, game cube, and Xbox to it.

"Just think once we turn on all fifteen TVs, we'll be able to play videos games with high base sound thanks to these speakers." I said.

Matt was drooling "I'm so happy, now what do you want to play first, Doom 3, Tony Hawk Under Ground, or Super Smash Brothers Melee"

"Which one has better music" I asked

He tossed me the Super Smashed Brother game "alright, just don't cry when you lose" I said

"Who said I was going to lose" Matt said

I placed the game into the Gamecube and grabbed the controller "ok Matt, brace yourself, turn on the power.

Matt grabbed the remote and pressed the button.

* * *

_Else where in the store, the others were in the food center trying to find something to eat. Sky was making a sandwich on the floor, Jason was trying figures out how to cook chicken since they didn't have a stove. Marc, who was able to walk again, was having cereal again and Eric was just about to take a sip of his favorite drink other than beer, red cherry kool-aid. _

_Jenny was hiding somewhere again. Richard and Steven were on the roof shooting at the dead with the rifles they found. _

_Eric sighs, for the first time he is able to relax since it didn't look like those things were going to get in to the store. He was about to take a sip of his red kool-aid when he heard a loud boom form the other side of the store. The kool-aid spilled all over his shirt while the others dropped what they were doing to cover their ears. _

"_What the hell is that" Sky shouted _

"_SUPER SMASHED BROTHERS MELEE" They all heard. _

"_Isn't that_ _your little sister's favorite game" Marc said wiping of some of the cereal he spilled on his shirt. _

"_That would explain why they never left the electronics for the last four days" Eric said

* * *

_

"It can't get better then this Matt" I shouted.

The volume on the game was full blast that my hair was flowing in the air by the force, literally

"What, I can't hear you!" Matt said

We were playing the video and I was beating the crap out of Matt with Kirby against his Mario when all of a sudden the game was turned off.

"Huh, what happened" I said

"Ahem"

Matt and I turned around to see Eric, who was holding the plug, Marc, Jason and Sky looking at us.

"Whoa what happened to your shirt, Bro" I asked

"I spilled kool-aid on it thanks to you and your obsessiveness with those video games" Eric said

"Yeah, I'm surprise you haven't gotten deaf, because we can hear you guys playing from the other side of the store" Sky said

"We're use to it" Matt said

"Wow, you guys did a good job with all the connection, I'm impressed" Marc said

I turned away cause I felt like I was blushing.

"Ooh, can I play the winner" Jason asked

"Bianca, how many times do I have to tell you, we got to keep in on the news to see what if there away to get out of here" Eric said

"But Eric, the news hasn't been on in two days" I said

"Yay they even said so themselves that they were going off the air" Matt said

"Are you making sandwiches" I asked

* * *

"_Hey Richard isn't that your girlfriend who dumped you last month" Richard said_

_Steven looked down from the roof and spotted a skinny little redhead with half a face and the inside of her neck being exposed. The blood on her chest was dried and already beginning to decompose. _

"_It is, good old Mary dumped me because I wasn't too good enough for her" Steven said_

"_That sucks" Richard said. They stood there quietly for a few minutes "well what are you waiting for, blow her brain out" _

_Steven raised his rifle and aimed it at the zombie Mary "so long Bitch" _

"_Wait, wait, let me get my binoculars" Richard said looking through them for a closer look. "Now"_

_Steven fired and Richard watch at the zombie's head blew up with blood spattering everywhere before falling to the floor._

"_Nice shot" he said _

"_That what she gets for dumping me" Steven said "see anyone else" _

"_Let me see" Richard said looking through his binoculars when all of a sudden they heard a big explosion causing the whole store to shake._ _Steven nearly lost his balance and almost fell off the roof. _

"_What was that" Richard said _

"_It came from over there at the base" Steven pointed at the base

* * *

_

I watched my own brother, my twenty-year-old brother, whining because he spilled more kool-aid on his shirt. We were at the food section again so I can get me something to eat when the ground started to shake.

"Come on Eric, this store is full of red kool-aid powder, you can always make some more"

"I thought I unplugged that stupid game" he shouted

"You did" I said "do you want half of my sandwich"

"Then what was that big explosion"

"Guys come quit, The Base is on fire" Jason shouted

"Holy shit" Eric shouted

I was about to eat my sandwich when I dropped it when Eric grabbed me by the arm so we could see what was going on. I really wanted that sandwich. We ran upstairs, out of the door and ran to the edge of the roof where everybody was at expect for Jenny.

"What happened" I asked

"The zombies got through the gate and started to attack the people" Sky said

"Whoa, you can see everything through these" Richard said looking through the binoculars.

"Let me see" I said grabbing them from Richard

"Hey those are mine" Richard shouted

Eric got between us so he won't hurt me as I looked through the binoculars. I was shocked from what I saw. People running to get away from the zombies while the army tried to hold them back but were attacked because there were hundreds and hundreds of those things. Some of the buildings were on fire and we can hear the screams coming all the way over here.

"Hey look, the zombies are leaving" Marc said

We looked down to see some of the zombies running over to the base. The clear blue sky was covered in black oily smoke and the smell of blood.

"Too bad for them, at least we're safe in here" Richard said

"Um, there's a bus coming" Matt said

He was right, the next thing we saw was a school bus driving away from the base with the zombies chasing after them. And from the looks of it, it was heading this way.

"The bus is heading over here, what should we do" I asked Eric

"We're doing nothing" Richard said

"But if we don't help them they'll die" Sky said

"And how are we supposed to help them" Richard said "just open the back door and hopefully those things would just let them in"

"He has a point" Matt said

"Don't agree with them Matt" I said

"Well, we gotta do something they're getting closer" Marc said

"Will if they back up to one of the loading docks, we can let them in from there" Sky said

"That's a good plan" I said

While Sky was up on the roof with a sign to show them where to go, me and the others where at the loading dock waiting. Eric and Marc had the guns ready in case zombies got in. Matt and I were ready to lift up the door when the best comes and for some reason Richard and Steven were watching and snickering about something.

We heard the bus slamming against the door then we heard a girl banging on the door. "Help let us in and hurry"

"Ready Matt" I asked and he nodded. We tried to lift up the door but it wouldn't and that when Richard burst out laughing.

"You idiots, did you for get that all the doors in the store are lock and I only have the keys" he said

"Well, don't just stand there unlock it" I said

"And I said no, I am not going to let zombies into this store because I'm too young and handsome to die" he said

"Oh for the love of god" Eric said "do I have to give you another black eye for you to hand over those keys"

"Please hurry up, their smashing the window, please" the girl said

"Richard, give us those god damn keys" I shouted

"You want the keys" Richard took all the keys off the small ring key chain and tossed them in the air. "There you go, good luck finding them"

Richard and Steven started to laugh only to be shut up by Eric and Marc who punched them in the eyes then the stomach. While they were beating the crap out of the assholes, Matt and I were scrambling on the floor trying to find the right key out of dozens of them.

"Which key is it Bianca" Matt asked

"It's a green one, Matt, remembered when Mr. Newman told us the colors of the keys when he was showing us the store"

"I was only eight, I wasn't paying attention" Matt said "I found it"

"And stay down" Eric said to Richard "fuckers"

Matt quickly unlocks the door and we lifted it up as much as we can. We saw the side of the bus blocking the zombies from coming in.

"You fool" Steven shouted as he tried to get up while covering up his bloody nose. Richard's lips were busted open with blood running down his chin.

The bus door slide open and people started to run out of the bus and into the store. On the other side of the bus I saw dozens of zombies reaching into the windows and trying to grab some of the survivors. Once everyone was in, Matt, me and some of the people from the bus pulled the door down again and lock it up. I turned around and saw that we saved fifteen people.

I sigh a bit, all I wanted to do today was play some video games but I put on a smile.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart" . . .

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Memories with a Bag of Chips: A few past memories about how Bianca and Matt met, their first trip to Wal-Mart and Bianca's first crush.**


	7. Memories With a Bag of Chips

**Chapter Seven: Memories with a Bag of Chips**

It was another hot day at Wal-Mart which was bad because when you live in Yuma with temperatures going up to 110 degrees during the summer, it doesn't help with our zombie problems. With the heat literally cooking the dead the smell is so unbearable to be on the roof. Yet I'm still up here with my brother and the others, ignoring the terrible smell to say good-bye to those who died.

I find it hard to think with the smell and the fact that three bodies, wrapped in sheets, being tossed into the parking lot filled with the dead. I stood there silently like the others, hearing one or two people crying.

Sadly, when we saved the fifteen people from the bus yesterday, three of them were bit and didn't have any idea that they were going to become one of those things. When I told this to my brother he sighed and told me to look away.

(_For god sake I'm a seventeen years old tomboy who seen more violence on the television than the last week._) I thought but turned around anyway and after a few minutes of my brother telling the victims I heard shots being fired.

But I couldn't say that was the worst part of my day, the worst part of my day was an hour after that event.

"Hi, my name is Meredith and I have to say thank you who saving my life, you're now my very best friend, and again thank you and thank you" she said while shaking my hand so fast that I feel like my arm was being torn off.

"So what's your name, how old are you, why are you wearing all black in this weather, did you parents get eaten too by those zombies, what's your friend's name, how long have you been here, do you smell blood or is it just me, you know for a minute there when I first you I thought you were a boy and again thank you for saving my life, lets be friends" she said with a big smile and still shaking my hand.

Matt and I just look at her with a dumbfounded face, she was talking so fast that I couldn't figure out half of those questions but I answered them by order.

"Bianca, seventeen, it's my favorite color, yes, Matt, a week, you smell blood because you're covered in it, I like being a tom boy and your welcome" I said _(oh great, I had to save a happy-go-lucky girl with a positive attitude_)

"Ooh wait here, I'm going to get my other new friend to come over here to meet the person who saved our lives, wait here" she said running off "Sandy! Sandy where are you!"

We just stood there for a little bit til Matt finally spoke up "I find it hard to believe that she isn't a blonde"

"Scary, isn't it" I said "and the fact that she thought I was a boy"

"Did you want to leave before she comes back" he asked

I looked around, everybody was gathered around the small McDonald helping one another with their injuries. Telling them about what happened at the base and how they escape. I was about to say yes when my eyes caught Marc wrapping bandages around the arms of a...

"_Blonde_" I growled because she was getting a little too friendly around him

"Come on" I said grabbing Matt by the shoulder "let's go see if Marc needs any help"

"Bianca don't let the temper get the best of you" Matt said knowing that I detest those types of girls.

I walked over there and put on a smile "hey Marc, do you need any help" I asked. I can see at the corner of my eye that Matt was rolling his eyes.

"Actually you can, can you find another towel to wipe the blood off of Shelly's arm" he asked

I raised an eyebrow and got another towel I found close by and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Eric's little sister"

Shelly laughed, a high pitch one "that's so cute, "thanks Eric's little sister," what a cute nickname"

"She's my friend's sister" Marc said

"Yeah, it's not like I have a name, you know" I said fake laughing with them.

"Really what is your name then" she asked

"Bianca and this is my best friend Matt" I said

"So Bianca, Matt and Marc" she said trying to remember our names "Marc is such a cute name, and by the way thank you for helping me" she said batting her eyes at him.

I was ready to lose it and just wanted to grab all that 'pretty' golden hair of hers when we heard Meredith calling for us.

"Forget about this for now and let get out of here" Matt whispered

"We better go" I said and we ran off

"Hey wait, I thought you wanted to help out" Marc shouted which I ignored him.

* * *

"Has this world gone mad" I shouted as we walked around the store so I could calm down a bit. 

"That's a stupid question" Matt said meaning since the world has come an end

"You know what I mean, we just saved an exact clone of Marc's old dead girlfriend Kelly, I mean Shelly rhymes with Kelly, how fuck up is that" I said "is this punishment for not feeling bad about Kelly's death"

"Since when are in so emotional about stuff" Matt said "and besides she did tried to eat me"

"You're not helping, Matt" I said then frowned

"Aww, is little Bianca going to cry because her crush isn't paying attention to her" Matt said

"Don't call me little, I'm two years older than you" I said

"Ok, you don't have to shout, how about we go get something to eat, like your favorite food"

"A bag of chips with some dip" I said

Matt stopped dead in his tracks "is that Jenny"

I turned around and down where the school supplies were at I saw Jenny slowly walking by with her feet dragging and her head covered in her long thick curly hair.

"Come to think of it, I hardly see Jenny that much anymore" Matt said "Hey Jenny"

Jenny stopped and slowly lifted her head and stared straight in my eyes. I felt a cold chill going down my spine that second. She said nothing and walked away. "Let's go get some chips, Matt" I said grabbing him by the collar and walked away, for some odd reason the air seems thick.

* * *

"Time me" I said 

Matt looked at his watch "ready, set GO"

I grabbed the two-liter soda, diet Pepsi, and begin drinking it down, I had to beat Matt's record of three minutes.

"You're not going to make it" he said

"Done" I said before burping

"Three minutes and two seconds" Matt said

I threw the empty bottle at the shelves full of bags of chips "Dammit!" I shouted

"Wow, I've never see you this upset about losing" Matt said

"I'm not upset, I'm pissed off" I said grabbing a bag of Ruffles.

We were sitting on the floor in the Chips aisle after grabbing a half a dozens two liter sodas and a few containers of ranch dip. Chips was my favorite comfort food and it's a dream to be in a aisle full of them.

"That no good skinny blonde, she better not get any ideas about Marc" I said "pass the dip please"

"I'm sure she already has" he said

"Again, you're not helping Matt" I said

"I'm sorry, but you said it yourself that you and him would never work because you two are different" he said

"You're right, I guess, I mean how can I compare to those kinda girls he likes, in that matter fact to any guy, who likes those that are skinny, blonde and with an I.Q. of a rotten peanut."

"And you're the exact opposite" Matt said

"So you're saying I'm ugly, fat, and smart"

"No, what I meant that you're smart and I don't think your fat and ugly" Matt said trying to cheer me up.

"Let's just drop it and change the subject" I said

"Fine" Matt said stuffing a hand full of chips in his mouth "so how long do you think we'll be here"

That was a good question when you stop and think about it "I don't know, maybe when help arrives"

"But we've been here a week and things seem to be getting worst" he said

"Well maybe we just stay here til we die, I don't know what to tell you Matt" I said

"Wow, I never thought we die here in a Wal-Mart store" He said looking up at the ceiling "It makes you want to look back on your pathetic life to see how pathetic it was"

"I remembered one pathetic memory was when I saved your butt from Richard and Steven" I said

"I was only eight" Matt said

* * *

Flashback 

"_I said I don't have any money" an eight year old Matt as he was back in to a tree._

"_You're lying, I saw your mother giving you ten dollars before she left" Richard said_

"_Let's punch it out of him, Richard," Steven grinned as he got his fist ready. _

"_Hey!" _

_The three boys turned around to see a ten-year-old girl in torn up jeans, a dirty red shirt and wearing a cap with the words, Packers, on it. "You shouldn't be beating up kids in a park where you can easily get caught" _

"_Get out here kid or we'll beat you up after this kid" Richard said _

"_Bring it on, I'm not scared of you or your friend" she said _

"_Are you kidding, I'm taller than you and probably older than you as well" he said walking up to her. "And besides I don't hit girls but for you I might"_

_Bianca smirked and kicked him right between the legs. Richard made a high pitch squeal before falling to his knees only to be punched in the face then kicked. _

"_Oh man Richard got beat up by girl" Steven laughed _

"_You're next other guy" Bianca said _

_Steven stopped laughing to see a rock flying to his face. _

"_Ow my face, I'm telling on you" Steven said as he ran off._

"_Steven, wait for me" Richard shouted as he struggled to run._

_Bianca watched them go "weird" she said then walked over to Matt "are you ok" _

_Matt nodded as Bianca helped him up "you shouldn't be out here alone, where's your mom" _

"_She left me here, since we don't live that far" Matt said _

"_Oh ok" _

"_Thank you, uh . . . what's your name" Matt asked_

"_Bianca, what's your's" _

"_Matt"

* * *

_

"You're right that was pathetic of me to be saved by a girl"Matt said "boy was I popular at school after that"

"Oh shut up, may I recall you started hanging out with me since I was like your little bodyguard at first"

Matt laughed "we're out of ruffles"

"There's plenty more where that came from" I said "One memory I'll never forget was the first time I went over to your house"

* * *

_Bianca knocked on the door of Matt's house but heard two people shouting at each other from the inside. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Matt's father, who was looking kinda sluggish. _

"_Who are you" he asked pointing at her with a beer can in his hand. _

"_Um, is Matt here"_

_He looked at her "how old are you boy" _

"_Ten and I'm a girl, see" Bianca took off her baseball cap letting her long brown hair down. _

"_Martha!" he shouted _

_Matt's mother came to the door, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheek was a bit bruise. "Oh you must be Matt's little friend" she said_

"_Why is your boy hanging around with a ten-year-old girl, he doesn't play with dollies" _

"_I don't either, I was just talking him to my house to play some video games" Bianca said _

_Matt ran past his parents and smiled "hi Bianca"_

"_Hey, are you ready to go" she asked _

_He nodded "I'll see you later, mom" _

"_Stupid boy, he should be playing sports with boys not hanging around with a girl playing dollies" His father shouted at his mother, Matt ignored the insult and continued walking. "So what are we going to do at your house" _

"_Actually I thought we go to Wal-Mart first" _

"_What's a Wal-Mart?" he asked_

_Bianca stopped in her tracks "you don't know what Wal-Mart is"_

"_I know my mom takes me to K-Mart" _

"_Trust me, you'll like this store better"

* * *

_

"And I was right, right?" I asked

"You're right" Matt said "especially when there hundreds of dead people outside the store who want to eat us"

"So any other memories you want to talk about" he asked

"I got one" I said

* * *

"_What do you mean he sleeping over again this is the third time this week alone, Bianca" Eric shouted at her._

"_Matt's parents are fighting again so he needs a place to stay" Bianca shouted _

"_God, that excuse is getting old now, he's been spending a night here ever since you guys met, I think he's old enough to sleep at his house" _

"_To bad I already called mom at work and she said it's fine" She said _

"_Well your friend has to sleep on the couch since I invited a friend of mine to a couple of beers" he said _

"_Another get drunk til you past out hang out" She asked _

_Eric gave her a sour look then heard the door bell ringing "that must be Marc" _

_Eric and Bianca walked out of the guest room and in to the kitchen to see Matt, who was making a sandwich, answering the door. _

"_Hey Marc" Eric said _

"_Hey Eric. I thought you only had a sister" he asked pointing at Matt. _

"_No that my sister stupid friend" Eric said _

"_Oh" he said coming in to the house. _

"_Come on to the back yard, I bought a six pack" Eric said _

_Bianca just stood there as Marc walked past Matt then looked at her "hi, my name is Marc and you must be Eric's little sister"_

_Bianca just nodded feeling she lost her words. She snapped out of it when Marc left and Matt calling out her name_

"_Bianca!" _

"_Huh"_

"_I asked if you wanted mustard on your sandwich" Matt asked looking at her with a weird face "are you ok" _

"_I think my birthday present came early" she said then started smiling._

"_But your birthday isn't til another six months"

* * *

_

I think that was a bad memory to bring up because Matt started laughing "I forget about that" he said wiping tears out of his eyes.

I hit him in the arm to shut him up but he continues to laugh "ok, it wasn't that funny"

"It's funny because that was the first crush you had in your whole life" he said

"Again that wasn't funny" I said before I heard my stomach started gurgling. "Oh, I shouldn't have ate all those ruffles"

Matt wrapped his arms around his stomach "I think that dip was bad"

We left the food section with upset stomachs and slowly walked over towards the medicine aisle to find something for upset stomach. As we were walking for some reason, I couldn't get that image of Jenny out of my mine . . .

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Murders and Makeovers and Movies, OH MY: Jenny kills while Bianca get the makeover of her life. **


	8. Murders, Makeovers And Moives Oh My!

**Chapter Eight: Murders and Makeover and Movies, Oh MY! **

_Another week had come and gone and still no sigh of help but more of the dead coming by to the store. It was a warm night when two men were stumbling up to the roof after hours of drinking and smoking pot. They were told by another person to go up to the roof because their laughing and smoking was making her four-year-old daughter sick. _

"_We were not that loud" a man who was in his mid twenties said "huh Davie" _

_Davie couldn't stop laughing or stop tripping over his own feet "no Justin, that lady said we were making her little brat sick from the pot"_

"_Pretty soon the little pest will be as high as us" Davie said and they burst out laughing as they reach the door to the roof. _

"_Hey do you have any more of that stuff" Justin asked_

"_A little bit more, good thing I'd stole this from Brandon before those zombies things tore him apart" _

"_Oh yeah . . . Brandon . . . shouldn't do one of those one minute of silence thing for him"_

"_Sure why not" Davie said _

_The two friends stood there for a minute before bursting out laughing again. Davie stopped when he saw someone else on the roof mumbling something to herself._

"_Who's that" Davie asked _

"_I don't know, maybe she's up here to smoke too" Justin said _

_They walked over to the girl who was talking to herself with her curly hair covering her face. _

"_Hey girl, what are you doing up here, talking to the dead" Justin asked and he and Davie started laughing again. _

"_Yes" she said with no emotion in her voice "they're my only friends" _

_The two boys looked at each other and snickered "riiiight, so what are you telling them" Davie asked_

"_That my name is Jenny and why are they eating people" she said _

"_Really, and do they talk to you as well" Justin asked as Davie hold back his snickering _

"_Yes" she said "they told me that they would let us go freely if we give them something in return" _

_The men started laughing again to a point where they can fell their vomit coming up. "And what's that" Davie asked_

_Jenny jabbed Davie in the stomach causing him to gasp in pain. He thought was punch and found it hard to believe that this chubby girl was strong. Yet he felt something warm and thick running his stomach. He looked down to see Jenny pulling a knife out of his flesh._

"_They need sacrifice" Jenny said _

_Davie fell to his knees, clutching his stomach to tried to stop the bleeding but it was pouring out of him . Jenny slowly turned her head to Justin, who was shocked._

"_They Need Sacrifice!" Jenny shouted pointing the knife at him _

_Justin took a step back, too high and drunk, he wasn't able to focus right. "Take it easy, girl"_

"_SACRIFICE!" Jenny shouted as she charged toward the guy._

_Justin headed to the door but sadly tripped over his own two feet and fell to the floor. Before he had a chance to get up, Jenny stabbed him repeatedly in the back. Justin was barely alive as he was dragged over to the edge of the store. _

"_I give you our sacrifice" Jenny said then push Justin off the roof. _

_She grabbed the flashlight she brought with her and point it to the parking lot. She spotted the zombies eating the body she offered to them then pointed to Davie who was struggling to get to the door. He was crawling with one hand pressed against his wound , leaving a trial of blood. He turned his head and saw Jenny walking toward him with the bloody knife. _

"_Please, don't!" he begged with blood running out of his mouth._

_She raised the knife and stabbed him in the shoulder then in the back. She dragged him over to the edge and pushed him over then stood there hearing the noises of the dead. She stood there still feeling so..._

_Empty . . .

* * *

_

I sigh angrily because my brother didn't want me to go on top of the roof while he and the other men of the store were cleaning up a bloody mess. It seems that these boys name Justin and Davie had a 'few' beers and pot then committed suicide on the roof.

_(And it had to be on the day we were going to have a cook out, oh well, another day of eating sandwiches and warm soda) _I thought.

I heard someone walking by and I thought it was Matt, which I told him I wasn't in a good mood and needed an hour of Me-Time, but he was in the electronics with Jason. I looked up from my book I was reading called "The Stand" by Stephen King and nearly let out a growl when I saw Shelly flirting with Marc again. I also noticed that Marc started limping again, why do I have a feeling he not taking care of that gun shot wound on his leg.

While Shelly was talking about the summer she spent in Paris, Marc looked over and waved at me. I tried to smile and waved back then continue reading. What does he see in those type of girls I'll never know.

"You like him, don't you"

I nearly jumped on my two feet and looked up to see Meredith and her friend Sandy smiling.

"Where the heck did you two come from" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"On we were just walking around and saw you staring at the guy with the girl and literally saw fire burning in your dull eyes" Meredith said

"And it was obvious that you like the guy and jealous because he has his eye on a girl . . . who looks like a girl" Sandy said

"If you haven't figure it out yet, I am a girl and I'm not jealous about Shelly being with Marc"

"Yes, you are"

I looked to my left to see Matt drinking a warm soda "what is with you people sneaking up behind me like that" I said "I am trying to read a book"

"Ever tried to talk to him" Meredith asked

"No" Matt said

"Matt don't answer her question for me" I said "and I don't have time to talk to him, now leave me alone"

"Well, we have all the time in the world now and since you save our lives, we're going to help you" Sandy said

"Help, like it what" I asked

"By giving you a Makeover!" They said jumping up and down.

"A what!" I shouted

"A makeover to make you look like a girl" Meredith said

"It will help grab his attention and start up a conversation" Sandy said

"Oh no, wearing makeup and girl clothes is that last thing I'll ever do" I said "and beside what wrong with the way I look"

They stared at me and Matt looked away drinking his soda "what that trick question" Sandy said

"Oh come on, you can trust us and watch, you'll see after we are done with you, you'll look all nice and pretty" Meredith said

"No! Now if you excuse me I have to go bother my brother to see if the cleaning was done on the roof" I said walking up

"This might be your last chance trying to talk to Marc" Meredith said "since we are in a store with dead people outside"

I stopped dead in my tracks, as much as I hate to admit it she was right. We don't know how long we have left in this store but I'm not going to be eaten alive without Marc noticing me. It'slike what I heard on TV one time, desperate time cause for desperate measures.

I growled "fine, I'll have this little makeover but tomorrow I'm going back to the way I was" I said

They scream in joy but Matt was looking at me like 'who-are-you-and-what-have-done-to-my-friend'

* * *

An hour and lost dignity later... 

"Bianca, we been waiting for twenty minutes, get out of that dressing room" I heard Meredith said

"I am not coming out, I look silly" I said

"But I thought you like blue" Sandy said

"I said black and a little bit of blood red" I said

I sigh as I looked at myself in the mirror, and I was shocked to see that I looked like . . . a girl. My hair was wash, brush, and put up in a nice little style, I was wearing makeup and jewelry and perfume. A tight blue shirt that had a picture of a flower on it with blue jeans shorts and two inch high sandals.

"Bianca, I like to go play videos later so will you just come out" Matt said

"Alright, just don't laugh at me" I said opening the door.

It must've been shocking cause Matt spitted out his soda and dropped the bottle but Meredith and Sandy were just smiling.

"See I told you, you would look nice " Meredith said

"And you actually have a figure" Sandy said

"Oh shut, I can't believe you trick me in to doing this" I said taking one step forward before falling on my face.

"Ooh, we still need to get use to those sandals" Sandy said

"A little help please" I said then Matt help me up "ok, now if you don't mind I'm going to go talk to Marc"

"Can we go" Meredith asked

"No" I said

"Can we least get a thank you" Sandy said

"No" I said "bye"

I didn't find it surprising that they didn't curse me instead they just said "you'll thank us later bye"

* * *

After grabbing a first aid kit (_something told me I might need it later_) we started walking to the electronics. As we were walking to the electronics, which was now a bedroom to my brother, Matt, Marc and me, we past by the magazines where Richard and Steven were at. They hardy showed their faces around anymore after that beating they got from my brother and Matt. They just sit there reading or playing with their game boy and eat junk food. 

"Hey assholes" I said

They look up and Steven started choking his launch and Richard jaw dropped. I wanted to snicker because they still had cuts and bruises from the beating all over their faces.

"Fat Girl?" Richard said speechlessly.

"Don't ask" I said slowly walking off trying not to trip with Matt following me making sure I didn't fall down again

"Well" I asked

"Well what" Matt said

"What do you think about my new look" I said "and I want you to be honest?"

"I like the old you" he said "but if you really like Marc, I'm not going to argue with you"

I stumbled over again but kept my balance then spotted Shelly walking from another direction with a sandwich on a paper plate.

"Hey Matt, I need you to do me a favor" I said

"What"

"I need you to distract her for a little bit"

"Fine I got nothing else to do" Matt said

As soon as Shelly was close enough I shouted "race you to the electronics"

Shelly stopped only to let Matt crash into her causing her to dropped the food on the floor. "Oh, you stupid little boy, look what you did" she shouted at Matt.

"Sorry but don't call me little boy" he said

"I'll call everyone who is younger then me little, now 'little boy' you're coming with me to make another sandwich for a special someone" she said

Matt looked back at me and mouth the word please to him. He gave me a look saying you own me one. "I'll help you if you stop calling me little boy"

"Fine, come along 'little boy" Shelly said

I waited til the coast was clear then walked over to the electronics and down to where the CD players were to see Marc sitting down on his home-made bed reading a Mad Magazines.

"Hey Marc"

He looked up and nearly jumped from my new look "Eric's little sister?" he said "what happened to you"

"I was attack by two girls who wanted to try a makeover on me" I said

he laughed "and you lost"

"No, I was bored"

"Oh, what with the first aid kit" he asked

"Well . . . I saw you limping . . . again and I thought I should check your wound since my brother is busy" I said blushing

"Well. It has been bothering me lately"

I sat down next to him and checked his wound "you dummy, you haven't been cleaning it" I said

He gave me a confused face "when you don't clean it, it can get infected" I said pulling out a rag and a bottle that help clean wound "this might sting a bit"

I place the rag on his wound and he hisses in pain then laughed a bit "you're right it does sting a lot"

"Stop being a baby" I snicker as I clean up his wound. "It looks like the bullet went in deep than I thought. " I said

"So what's with the new look" he asked

"Well, everybody wanted me to look like a girl and all day when people look at me they either drop something or spit it out, why"

"Well, I gotten use to the old you, that's all" he said "I mean you look nice but deep down this isn't really you"

"Thanks" I said wrapping a new clean bandage around his leg "all done"

He smiles "thanks"

"Your welcome" I said standing up "and don't worry this is only a one day thing"

He laughed again "I'll see you later Marc" I said

"ok then see ya, Bianca" he said

I was shocked. He actually said my name. I turned around smiling and walked off to find Matt. I walked past the storage room I stopped to see my brother standing there like he's seen a ghost.

"What wrong" I asked

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister" he said

"Shut up" I said "this is only for a day so don't get use to it"

"Ok, just tell me when my real sister is back" he said

I gave him a cold stared then started to smear off the lipstick.

* * *

Later that Night . . . 

"Let see soda" I said

"Check" Matt said

"Popcorn"

"Check"

"Movie"

"Which one"

"I told you, we're gonna watch the Inuyasha movie" I said

"But I think we should watch Spider-men, those anime cartoons make you act funny"

"But tonight is my choose" I said

"Yeah but this 'little boy' had to help Shelly make a sandwich for your boyfriend, you own me"

I sigh "fine put it one, the effect would look awesome on fifteen TV sets" I said

"So what's tonight's movie" I turned around to see my brother sitting down next to me. Then all the other coming over to sit down and watch the movie.

"Spider-man" I said

Everybody sat down eating their favorite junk food. For once I felt like I was at my house, relax and safe and with my family.

* * *

_Unaware that deep in the dark side of the store, Jenny was looking at her bloodstained hands, listening to those voices in her head believing it was the dead talking to her from behind the window_.. .

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Ring: Bianca vs Shelly: Shelly finally got on Bianca's last nerve that cause a fight to from.**


	9. The Ring: Bianca VS Shelly

**Chapter Nine: The Ring: Bianca VS Shelly**

"What were the bottons again?" Marc asked

"It's A, B, Y, and X" I said

It has been another five boring days in the store and the status hasn't been good. All the dairy and meat products had expired, but we still had plenty of food to eat. Mostly microwave food and yesterday my dinner was a jar of pickles. By doing some calculations there are exactly nineteen people in this store, eighteen since I haven't seen Jenny in a long time. But that's not what bothering me, right now.

"I can't believe for the first time in years I'm actually in first place instead of you" Matt laughed at me.

"Don't get use to it" I said "I'll be in first place again in no time"

"But he has two more stars than you" Marc said

"I should be worried about how to get out of last place" I said

"I would if I knew how to play the game" he said

"And chose a better character than Donkey Kong" Matt said

I smiled, for the last five days, Marc and sometimes my brother would hang out with Matt and me. Mostly to play some video games til my brother loses, whins like a sore loser then just sit there and watch.

"Is this game done yet" Eric asked from the back.

"No, not yet" I said

"Well, hurry up, cause I'm bored and your cheering section is annoying me" he pointed to Meredith and Sandy, who were sitting next to him

"Go Bianca, you can beat them" Meredith shouted as Sandy cheered

"Well I'm sorry for saving their lives so they can become a gum to my shoe" I said

Eric got up from the floor "Fine then if you need me I'll be at the sports equipment" he said then walked off.

"Ok, see you later" I said

Twenty minutes later the game was over and I watch Matt curled up in a ball of shame since on that last turn I ended up stealing all his stars and winning the game. Marc went up to the roof to get some fresh air while I stayed and played so more video games with Meredith and Sandy.

"So what this game called again" Meredith asked

"Super smash brothers melee and it's my favorite game" I said

"Is Matt going to be ok" Sandy asked

"Yeah, he will be after he gets out of his "in denial" stage" I said

"I'm not in my "in denial" stage" Matt shouted

"Yes, you are and when you finally snapped out of it, grab your controller and help be beat these happy-go-lucky girls" I said

Matt nodded and grabbed his controller "as long as we play team battle mode"

"So Bianca, I noticed you look a little different lately" Meredith said

"No, I'm still the same and don't start with me about another makeover again" I said

"That's not what she means, what she means is that you don't look so dull anymore" Sandy said

"Yeah, you're actually glowing and it might be from hanging out with Marc a lot" Meredith said

"And you hardly lose your temper anymore" Matt said

"Please guys I'm still the same like I was when I was eight"

"And you say Matt is the one in denial but to us-" Before Sandy could finish a white volleyball hit her right in the head then rolled over to the gamecube.

"What the?" I said

That's when Shelly popped out of nowhere shouting "head ups" then kicked the game cube instead of the ball into the air. We watch calmly as the gamecube flew into the air then smashed into tiny pieces when it hit the floor.

"Oops, I missed the ball" Shelly said putting on an innocent "I'm only a blonde" smile then skipped away.

We sat there for a minute til finally Sandy spoke up "that was weird"

"See this is what I'm talking about Bianca, you should be beating the crap out of her right now instead you just sit here" Matt said

"Well, I'm a little piss but since there's a dozen gamecubes left in this store, why get my hands dirty" I explained

"Has she been doing that for a while" Meredith asked

"Yeah, along with breaking my things, stepping in my food, tripping me whenever I pass her and insulting me about my weight" I said

"Hey tomboy"

We turned to our left to see Shelly still smiling "what?" I asked

"What is your favorite band again" she asked

"Linkin Park, why" I asked

"Just checking" she said then showed us a Linkin Park cd and snapped it into two "oops again" then walked away again.

"And the reason for all this can be told in word one" I said

"Marc" the two girls said at the say time and we all sigh.

"And for some odd reason this doesn't bother you" Matt asked

"For some reason no" I said and I was lying.

We continued playing video games when we saw Shelly again, this time humming and singing the U2 song "It's A Beautiful Day" as she skipped over to the girl's clothes.

"Is it me or is Shelly going through some mood swings" I asked hinting to them to what I was talking about. They shrugged yet Matt looked confused about what I was talking about.

"Hey guys" Sky walked up to see what we were doing.

"Hey sky" we said

"What brings you here" I asked

"It's about Shelly and Marc" she said

I let my character on the game die before looking at her "what about them"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sky was looking for some clothes when Shelly comes by looking for something else to wear instead of the slutty clothes she normally wears. Sky picked out a shirt when Shelly started to laugh. _

"_You actually going to wear that" she asked _

_Sky looked at her as if that was a stupid question "yes, why" _

"_Well I'm just saying that girls as fat as you shouldn't be wearing shirts like that. It's more for skinny, beautiful types like me" she said_

_Sky glared at her but decided to ignore the insults. Another minute went by when Shelly started to hum. _

"_You know what chubby little girl, it such a beautiful day, don't you think" _

"_My name is Sky" she said _

"_And you know why" Shelly asked completely ignoring Sky "because Marc is going to give me a beautiful little ring I saw him holding one time" _

_Sky rolled her eyes, she knows about Marc and the desperate makeover two crazy girls gave Bianca the other day. "How do you know it for you" _

"_Well who else would it be for, no go away so I can look around for clothes in peace"

* * *

_

I quickly got up from my spot and ran out of the electronics "thanks for the information Sky, you can play for me if you want" I shouted

"Bianca, where are you going" Matt shouted

"Don't worry about me, I'll be back in a minute" I shouted

I ran all the way up to the roof and opened the door slightly to see if Marc was out here and he was. I haven't been up here since those two boys killed themselves but I walked outside and the thing that hit me first was the smell. Then the realization that it was actually cloudy and windy out here and I noticed that Marc was smoking while sitting down at the edge.

I walked up to him and smiled "how many times do I have to tell you not to smoke"

Ever since I met him, he always smokes but thanks to me not wanting him to smoke in my house or anywhere he quit once in a while but I guess old habits are hard to break.

He looked up at me "why live a clean living anymore" he said tossing the cigarette into the crowd of the dead.

I sat down next to him "well no need to lose hope"

"Yeah, but it's hard to hope that someone will come to get us when we've been trapped in here for how long"

"About three or four weeks or a month" I said

He sighed and took a small box out of his pocket and stared at it.

"What is that" I asked

He opened the box revealing a ring with a perfect size diamond. "It was Kelly's engagement ring I was going to give her"

I sat there feeling all the air being punched out of my stomach then cleared my throat "well I'm sorry for my brother beating her till she was "dead" dead with the bat" I said

He shook his head "nah, we had a fight on the way over to your house that day about her not wanting to leave with me when I got orders so I didn't ask her the question" he said taking out the ring from the box "oh well with all this happening and the monster just below us trying to eat us, it doesn't matter anymore"

"Yup, that just it, nothing matters anymore except surviving this "end of the world thing" I snickered and made him laughed as well.

"Here" he said grabbing my hand and putting the ring on my middle finger, since I had small fingers it didn't fit on the ring finger "I like you to have it"

I looked at him, shocked, "really"

He nodded "but try not to lose it I spent a lot of money on it"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of it" I sad then looked at him "thank you, you didn't have to"

"Hey, if you didn't come I would have just tossed it into the streets" he said

I smiled and we sat there for another ten minutes. Afterwards Marc went off to find Eric and I found myself singing as I walked around the store for a while.

"It's a beautiful day" I sang and the hummed the rest since I didn't know the whole song. I was in my own little world when I bumped in to something. I looked up to see Shelly, dressed up like a proper nineteen year old instead of a slut.

"Watch where you're going Shamu" she said pushing me a way a bit.

"You didn't have to insult me" I said

We stared at each other, the images of death, torture and laughing about it filled her eyes as well as mine.

"Bianca"

I blinked and looked back to see Matt, Meredith and Sandy standing a few meters away from us "come on, we need a fourth player since Sky left" Matt shouted

"I'm coming"

I walked past Shelly only to be grabbed by the wrist and swung around so I'd faced her.

"What the hell, let me go" I shouted

Her long sharp nail dug deeper into my flesh as she gripped tight on my wrist. She lifted my hand to her eye level and spotted the ring. "Where did you get this" she asked

"I found it now let go of me" I said

"LIAR! You stole this from Marc, this is my ring, MINE!" She shouted

I yanked my arm away from her, red line from her nail started to appear on my skin. My friends ran over and spotted the ring.

"Wow, where did you get that ring" Meredith asked even though it wasn't the perfect time to ask that.

"Marc gave it to me" I said

"No, he didn't, you stole it, what other reason would he give you that ring when it was meant for me"

"Beats me, I was just talking to him and he just gave it to me" I shouted at her

"Give it to me" she demanded with her hand out

"What?" I asked

"You heard me, fatty, give me the ring" this time went out and grabbed my hand again and tried to pull the ring off. "This is my ring, MY RING!"

"Get off of me" I shouted as I tried to get away from her. The others backed away a little to give us room.

"Give me my ring, why would him give some fat ugly tomboy a ring" she said

"I would rather be a fat ugly tomboy than a stupid slut whose all fake, Ms. Nose job, tummy tuck and IMPLANTS" I shouted right in her face and that's when she slapped me across the face.

Everything stood still as the sound of the slap echo through the store. My cheek felt like it was burning as she grabbed the ring, called me a bitch then started to walk away.

Matt walked up to me "Bianca, are you ok" he asked

I stood there, stunned and shocked about what just happen. I felt something warm running down my cheek so I touched it with my hand and pulled it away to see blood on it. When she slapped me she had her rings turned.

"Bianca?" Meredith waved her hand in front of my face.

"She made me . . . bleed" I growled and ran after her.

"Bianca!" Matt shouted

Shelly heard Matt calling my name that she turned around only to tackle into a rack of clothes.

"Holy cow!" Sandy shouted

"You slapped the wrong person!" I shouted at Shelly before punching her in the face.

"Quick, someone find her brother" I heard Meredith shouting.

Shelly bit me in the arm as I banged her hand that was holding the ring into a metal pole. She tossed the ring away for us and clawed my face with her sharp nails. I pulled away leaving scratch marks on my face. I got up as she crawled over to the ring and that's when I kicked her in the stomach.

* * *

_Eric was playing basketball with Jason and Marc when all of a sudden they heard someone screaming in great pain. _

"_What was that" Eric asked but Jason and Marc only shrugged._

_Suddenly Sandy and Sky ran by "hey, your sister and Shelly are fighting" Sky said then ran off to see the show. Eric and the others looked at each other then ran off to see what was going on.

* * *

_

"No fair" I shouted at Shelly who started attacking me with a hanger

"Leave me alone" she said.

Her hair was a mess and locks of it was pulled out by me, her clothes were torn, and her face was beginning to swell and bleeding in a few places. I dodged the hanger and punched her right in the eye so hard that she nearly collapsed.

"Oh no, don't start what you can't finish" I said

I spat out blood, I think my whole face was covered with scratches and blood, my hair and clothes were a mess as well and my right arm was bleeding from where she bit. She punched me hard in my right eye that I lost a bit of my vision in it. I saw a crowd forming around us but haven't seen my brother yet.

Shelly grinned showing her blood-covered teeth "you want this so bad" she said showing me the ring "come and get it"

I was about to charge when she charged toward me instead but I was ready. After a few more slaps, kicks, scratching and punching she manage to get me into a headlock. She was crashing my windpipe as my friend shouted at her to stop.

"You shouldn't have stolen my ring, fatty" she said tightening her grip.

That's when I step on her foot, elbow her in the stomach and head butted her to let me go. She took a few steps back and with all my strength I punched her right in the mouth, literally feeling her teeth shattering. She fell to the floor and spat out a couple of teeth follow by a small puddle of blood and saliva. I stood there to calm my breathing down, I looked down to see drops of blood falling to the floor then I felt someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned around to see Eric, Marc and everyone else in the store staring at me and the passed out Shelly.

"That was so cool" Jason said

"Yeah" Matt said

"I think I bit my tongue" I said when I noticed my mouth was pouring out blood.

"Would someone help Shelly while I take my sister to the bathroom" Eric asked the others?

"We might need stitches on that arm" Marc said

Before they took me to the bathroom, I bent over and picked up the ring and place it back on my finger. My eye started to swell up and blood continues to drip from my mouth . . . crap!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: More Sacrifice: Jenny finally snapped with Bainca caught in the middle of her insanity. **


	10. More Sacrifice!

**Chapter Ten: More Sacrifice **

Some things never change even after all that had happen old habits are hard to break.

(_Six . . . seven . . . eight . . . nine beer bottles_) I counted in my head.

It was the next day at night after the fight I had with Shelly and my brother thought it would be nice to sit around and talk for a while. Of course he didn't mention that beer would be involved which he gets pretty emotional when he's drunk. What was worst, we're sitting here in the beer aisle with an endless amount of beer.

"It's funny how you work . . . so HARD . . . in school and in boot camp" Eric said then took another drink "only to be . . . taken away by dead people things"

"Yeah" I said scooting away from him a bit then took a sip of my soda.

God it hurts to move, even talking was painful, my right eye was swollen shut and black, my face was covered in deep red scratches and I had to get stitches on my arm where she bit me like she was a fuckin zombie and I had a deep cut on my tongue. Everywhere else was covered in bruises and scratches.

"It's like that song . . . by "Stinkin" Park band you like" Eric said "how does it go, I try so hard and got . . . so far"

"In the end it doesn't really matter" I finished for him

"I had to fall . . . to lose . . . it all" Eric sang

"In the end it doesn't really matter" I said

"All these wasted years for nothing" He shouted

"Eric, keep it down, you're going to wake up everybody"

He started to laugh "hey can I ask you a question"

"What" I asked putting the cold soda can on my eye, the pain was so bad that it was pulsing.

"How did you know Shelly has implants" he asked

I started to laugh "I didn't know, I was just messing with her but I guess I was right when she slapped me"

My brother shook his head "some things never change. I remember when you were little, you always come home a mess from either fighting with the boys or protecting your goofy looking friend."

"Yeah and?" I asked

"Nothing, I just don't want you to change"

(_Oh no, I know what's coming next_) I thought

Eric reached out and hugged me "I love you, man" he said hugging me tighter and tighter

"Eric, my wounds" I whined and started to tear up from the pain.

* * *

_Later that night, four-year-old Emily was walking around the store trying to find the bathroom. But still new to the store and without her mother she was lost. She gripped her bear tighter as she continues to walk around the dark store trying to find the bathroom or her mother. She walked by the beer aisle but it was too dark to see Bianca and Eric asleep so she continues to walk. _

_Ever since she got here, she was confused about what was going on around here. She remembered being taken out of her bed by her mother and rushed out to the car while her father was shooting at other people. Then she was at a base for a while til these 'monsters' her mother called them and was put on the bus. She never saw her father again as she and all the other people came to this place. _

_Emily was lost in deep thought that she bumped into someone "mommy?" _

_In what little light there was she was a tall wide girl with messy, curly hair "you're not my mommy" _

"_Are you lost" Jenny asked coldly _

_She nodded "can you help me find my mommy" _

"_She's on the roof" Jenny said grabbing Emily's hand _

"_Why is your hand so stinky and smelly" Emily asked as they walked up the stairs. _

_Unknowing to Emily, Jenny never washed off the blood when she killed the two pot heads a few days ago. Jenny opened the door to the roof and Emily looked around. _

"_My mommy is not here" she said _

_Jenny slammed the door causing Emily to flinch, she held the teddy bear tighter as she took a few steps back from Jenny. She started to get scared from the noise the 'monsters' were making and the way the girl was acting. _

"_Please take me to my mommy, I'm getting scared" Emily asked as tears started to roll down her cheek. _

"_She's with the dead people" Jenny lied "and she wants you to join her" _

"_But she said the monsters were bad people and to stay away from them" Emily said _

"_You don't believe me!" Jenny shouted grabbing her arm and dragged her to the edge of the roof "see for yourself!" _

"_Let me go, mommy!" Emily cried and struggled away from Jenny"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP! MOMMY!" _

_Jenny pushed her off the roof . . . _

_Empty . . .

* * *

_

That Morning...

I held still for Matt to put an ice pack on my eye. I hissed in pain, god, my eye hurt so damn much.

"So can you see out of it yet" Matt asked

I shook my head "no, I just hope I didn't lose any of my vision"

Matt smiled "it just remind me of the good old days"

"I guess" I said dully "but enough of the past, aren't we supposed to be looking for Emily"

"We were til you started complaining about your eye" he said

I sigh as Matt pressed the ice pack a little bit harder on my eye then Jason walked by.

"Have you found the girl yet" he asked

"No, not yet" I said

"Hmm, I still can't see how a little girl could get lost in this store" Jason wondered

"Beats me" I said

"Has anyone check the roof yet" he asked

"No, nobody hasn't been up there " Matt said

"Ok then I'll check then" Jason said walking off

"Hey don't you want us to come with you" I shouted

"No, I'll be all right" he said

* * *

_Jason walked up stairs and onto the roof and found it strange that it was a dark cloudy day in the summer. He heard the sounds of thunder but ignored it when he spotted a teddy bear at the edge of the roof. _

(That's the bear Emily was carrying)_ he thought and walked over there. He picked it up and looked down at the street filled with the zombies. _(You don't think she fell off)_ his brain asked _

_Jason turned around to hurry back downstairs to tell the others only to see Jenny with a knife. His eyes widened when she swung the knife and stabbed him in the chest.

* * *

_

Matt, Sky, Meredith, Richard and I gathered around for any news about the little girl. Emily's mom, whois named Donna, was crying and Sandy was doing her best to comfort her.

"Don't worry Donna, Emily is around here somewhere" Sandy said

Donna cried "have you guys looked everywhere"

We all nodded "the only place we haven't looked is on the roof" Sky said

"But Jason went up there a few minutes ago" Matt said

Suddenly we heard a scream and someone falling down stairs in the storage room. "What was that" Richard asked.

We ran over to the storage room, I opened the door and was stunned. Jason laid there on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Jason!" I shouted

We gathered around him and Matt turned him on his back. Blood started pouring out of four gashes on his chest.

"Jason, what happened" Richard asked

Jason tried to talk but only blood pour out of his mouth "J-J-Jen-Jenny"

"Jenny?" I asked

Jason nodded "stabbed . . . me . . . I . . . ran" His breathing begin to slow down and tears started to roll down his cheeks "I . . . don't . . . want . . . to die"

"Hang in there man, don't die on me" Richard said shaking Jason to keep him awake

I got up "Meredith go find a first aid kit and hurry"

She nodded and ran off "and find my brother too" I shouted

"Richard stay here and make sure Jason stays awake" I said

"Jason, come on stay with me" he said completely ignoring me.

"The rest of you let's up on the roof to see what hell is wrong with Jenny" I said

"She . . . h-h-has . . . my . . . gun" Jason said as more blood poured out of his mouth.

Matt and Sky nodded and we hurry up to the roof. I slowly opened the door and peeked outside. I saw nothing but puddles of blood here and there.

"Is the coast is clear" Matt asked and I nodded

"I wondered why Jenny is doing this" Sky asked

"Because your friend is a nutcase without her pills" I said

Sky gave me a sour look "just go"

We stepped out and looked around but there was no sigh on Jenny. Only the junk some of the others put up here.

"Jenny!" Sky shouted

"Jenny are you here" I shouted

Matt walked up to the edge of the roof "maybe she killed herself like those two other guys did"

"Maybe" I said

"Do you hear that" Sky asked

We stopped and listened and heard feet being dragged. We turned around, and our eyes widened when we saw Jenny standing there. Her whole body was covered in flesh blood and holding a blood stain knife. Her head tilted to the left with her thick curly hair covering her face.

"Jenny?" I asked

"She doesn't look so well" Sky said "Jenny, what happened to you"

"My pills ran out" Jenny said "but I didn't care, then the dead started talking to me. They told me that they will let me free but I have to give them something in return"

She grinned and lifted the knife in the air "they're hungry, they need SACRIFICE!" charging toward Sky.

"Sky, get out of the way" I said

Matt pushed Sky out of the way only to be slashed across his side by the knife.

"MATT!" I shouted.

Jenny pointed the knife at me, grinding her teeth together with drool running down her jaw "Sacrifice!" she shouted and tried to stab me. I grabbed her arm and the knife was just above my face.

"Oh come on Jenny, I just got my eye punched out by a stupid slut yesterday" I shouted

"I want to be free, I want to be free so make this easy for me and die!" Jenny shouted

We struggled with the knife and never realized Jenny was strong. Sky help Matt up as he covered up his wound with his hand. A blood stain was forming on his shirt but I was too busy to ask him if he was ok. The knife was coming closer but I still felt weak from the pain of my other wounds. Then I spotted the gun she stole from Jason in her jean pockets "Sky get the gun" I shouted

"Are you nuts she has a knife" Sky said

"Get the gun while she distracted by trying to kill me" I shouted

I found myself being push to the floor and the knife getting closer.

"Sky, do something" Matt said

Jenny grinned even wider "they're hungry and you're pretty plump"

"Don't you insult me you weight more then I do" I shouted.

I was about to break when I heard a bang and blood splattered all over my face. Through my good eye someone shot Jenny in the arm, she let go of the knife and nearly collapse on me. I backed away from her and sat down at the edge of the roof. I looked up to see my brother holding the gun with Meredith next to him. Eric put the gun in his pocket and ran over to me.

"Bianca, are you ok" he asked

"Yeah, just a little shaken up" I said "but Matt is hurt"

"Bianca, duck" Meredith shouted

Eric and I turned our heads to see Jenny firing the gun. It seems like everything went into slow motion when the bullet pierces through my brother's head. My body froze as he fell off the roof but I force myself to reach out for him. I couldn't grab him and he fell into the crowd of hungry zombies.

"ERIC!" I shouted

It started to rain, it poured down hard as rage built up inside me. I turned around and stared at Jenny. "You bitch, you bitch, you fuckin psycho bitch" I got up and charged toward her "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Jenny just smiles then started laughing as I tackle to the ground and begin to choke. "You kill my brother you mental nutcase" I shouted as tears and blood ran down my face from the rain. I repeated slammed her head in to the cement till I saw blood coming out. "You killed him, you killed him in cold blood, you sick bitch!" I shouted in her face.

"IT WAS FOR THE BEST, I'LL BE FREE, I'LL BE FREE FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" Jenny shouted and continue to grin. The insanity filled her eyes that she didn't care about the pain or the fact that she was turning blue.

"Stop laughing! Stop!" I shouted

Sky and Matt pulled me away from her and tried to hold me back. "Bianca she's sick, she's very sick" Sky said

"I don't care. She killed my brother!" I shouted. "Let me GO"

I struggled to break free but they were holding me back. Jenny laid there laughing and continues shouting "soon I'll be free from this nightmare"

"Bianca, calm down, please" Matt shouted

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, and it came to a point where I started kicking and biting them. Soon Meredith had to hold me back as well. I struggled and struggled to get free so I can get my hands on that murderer. I guess the shock was overwhelming because I started feeling dizzy then I blacked out.

_Jason died twenty minutes later . . .

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Lost of Hope: With her brother gone, Bianca is losing her hope while Jenny was thinking of a plan to kill them all. **


	11. Lost Of Hope

**Chapter Eleven: Lost Of Hope**

Matt's POV.

It rained the whole day and I was soaked to the bone. I stood there outside the girl's bathroom with others hearing Jenny screaming, shouting and banging against the door.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE" she screamed liked she was being torture.

It took thirty minutes for Richard, Steven and me to drag her downstairs and in to a safe place for her and us. And since Richard lost most of the keys in the storage room we place a broom through the handle to prevent her from getting out.

"We should've let Bianca kill her when she had the chance" Richard said bitterly

Sky was sitting down in a chair next to him deep in thought or trying to get the fact in her head that what had happened had happened.

"She's just sick" I said looking down at my shirt that had a large blood stain when Jenny stabbed me in my side "very sick"

"I don't give fuck how sick that crazy bitch is, Jason is dead and it all her fault!" Richard shouted "curse those mental people hearing voices in their head"

"Yeah, Jason suffered before he died and we're just going to let that girl live"

"Like Matt said she's just sick, this is my fault, I knew she was taking more of those goddam pills but I didn't stop her"

"I say we should finish off what Bianca started" Richard said

"But you got to admit that it was pretty funny how she just blacked out like that" Steven grinned

"Hey she just lost her only brother and you're just going to stand there and make fun of her for that.

They started snickering so I left the lay way department to go check up on her. I past the white blanket sheet that had Jason's dead body under it. The sheet was already soaking up his blood in four different spots. I felt bad because I hardly knew the guy, Bianca knew him in her freshman's year.

I continue walking and spotted Emily's mom, Donna, crying over the lost of her daughter. How many people did Jenny kill this whole time she was here? The sound of thunder echoes throughout the store then it was all quiet. While the others were grieving over the loss of Jason and Emily, one person I know very well was taking this that hardest of all.

I quietly walked into the electronics, the place that's been my bedroom for nearly a month now and went over to the video games. Meredith was sitting down with her knees to her chest and resting on them. Marc was sitting down next to Bianca's made up bed, stroking her wet hair. I looked at Bianca, she appeared to have lost all her color in her face. She was soak and wet with blood on her face and clothes.

"How is she" I asked

"She just pass out, she should wake up soon" Marc said but I had a feeling he was lying.

A sense of hurt, confusion and anger covered his face "Eric is really dead"

I nodded "he was shot in the head and fell off the roof"

Marc bit his lip and got up "I'll be right back"

As he left, I looked down at Bianca and it only brought back that event that only happened this morning. I was stunned as hell when she tackles Jenny to the floor and tried to kill her. I grabbed her and pulled her away because I had a feeling she too had lost it.

I looked at my arm where she bit me so I would let her go but I held on till she just blacked out. Marc, Meredith and Sandy had to carry her down and put her in bed.

"How long do you think she'll be out" Meredith asked

Even she was pale and depressed from what had happened "I don't know" I said I really don't know.

"Oh" She said then gasped "you're still bleeding"

I looked down at the floor and she was right, large drops of blood gathered next to me. I lifted up my shirt showing the knife wound Jenny inflicted on me. It felt like a paper cut every time I move and made it bleed more.

"I'm fine it's nothing serious" I said

She frowned "wait here I'll get some bandages"

It took a while to stop the bleeding and as soon as Meredith bandaged me up she let out a huge yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep" I said

Meredith nodded and got up. She and Sandy slept where all the cell phones were at, "good-night Matt, come and get me when Bianca wakes up" she said and left.

I got up and hissed in pain, now I know how Bianca felt when she was complaining about her black eye. I placed a warm thick blanket over Bianca and went to bed, it was almost eight and that when the lights went out. It took me awhile to fall asleep due to the pain.

* * *

_Marc stood at the edge of the roof with a bottle of beer. The rain was still pouring but he didn't care. He couldn't believe that his friend was gone. The last thing Eric told him was to look for the little girl in the gardening section. Then he noticed something was wrong when a few people were running to the storage room._

_He ran over there to find the kid who was one of Bianca's friend name Jason dying from terrible stab wounds. Richard explains what had happened then we all heard Bianca screaming at the top of her lungs and calling the crazy girl a bitch._

_That when Meredith was shouting for help because Bianca had fainted. He later found out that Eric was murdered by the girl who killed Jason. He only wish Meredith didn't tell about his death in great detail. _

(And now you're just zombie food)_ he thought as he opened the bottle of beer._

"_Rest in peace my friend" he said pouring the beer and watching it fall into the crowd of zombies. "And don't worry I'll watch over Bianca and her friend" _

_He took a sip to the remaining beer and for once in three years in taste bitter to him.

* * *

_

_Jenny spent nearly half the night banging her already busted head against the bathroom door. Leaving a giant blood stain on the door and blood running down from her head. Yet she felt no pain only numbness and empties she had been feeling ever since she was trapped in this damn store._

_She sat there with blood soak hair plastered to her face breathing heavily. _

Jenny, you fail us_) a voice in her head shouted._

"_I didn't fail you fellow dead zombies" she whispered _

Yes you did!_) It shouted (_I wanted food, you wanted freedom

"_I gave you food"_

We are still hungry and if you want your freedom you'll kill them all

"_Stop yelling at me, I'm not a failure, I'll kill them all but how" she shouted with tears pouring down her cheek. _

Figure it out!

"_I SAID STOP YELLING AT ME" she shouted "EVER SINCE I STARTED LISTENING TO YOU ALL YOU DO IS YELL" _

_She begins to bang her head again and the door "stop it (_bang)_ stop it (_bang_) STOP IT (_bang_)" _

_Jenny fell over and collapsed to the floor. She felt fresh warm blood running down her neck and was getting a little dizzy. Unknowing to her she was dying due to the head injury which was getting worst every time she banged her head._

(I have to kill them all) _she thought (_but how

_She thought about it for a couple of minutes then got an idea. _

_She grinned

* * *

_

Bianca's POV.

I didn't know how long I blacked out but I woke up and found myself in the store again. I was still wet with a pounding headache and a sore throat. I sat up when the reason I was a mess in the first place came back to me.

(_ERIC!_) I remembered screaming when he got shot in the head.

My vision in my good eye started to get blurry from the tears I was holding back then I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see a badly bruised Shelly a few feet away from me.

"I heard your brother die by that crazy bitch" she said in a soft gentle, apologetic voice

I stared at her wondering why she was so nice to me now and nodded.

"Ha!" she laughed showing her toothless smiled "Serve you right for beating me up and destroying my beautiful face. And-"

I interrupted her by throwing the teeth I'd saved when I punched out of her mouth, in her face. She looked down at them for a moment then picked them up "freak" she said

"Burn in hell" I hissed at her

Shelly stuck her tongue at me and left. Great now she just made my day worst. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry.

"Bianca?"

I looked up to see Matt holding an extra blanket in his arms. "You're awake, thank god, you scared me there"

I wiped my eyes "how did I scare you" I asked, it was hard to talk, my voice was so sore.

"You went crazy and tried to kill Jenny" He said calmly trying to put on a smile.

"DAMMIT Matt, you would too if you saw your only brother being shot by some psycho when you were just next to him." I shouted at him.

Matt stood there stunned and I know why, the seven years we've been friends I never yelled at him the way I did now.

"I was just right there next to him" I said trying to hold back my tears "I dreamed that scene of him being shot, his blood spraying my face and him falling over to be eaten"

Matt cleared his throat "do you want a bag a chips"

"No"

"Play some video games"

I shook my head "I just want to sit here" I said "by the way how long have I been out"

"All day yesterday" he said

"Oh, how did I get to my bed"

"Meredith, Sandy, and Marc carried you down here" he said

Then it hit me "Wait of minute, what happened to Jason, is he okay"

Matt sighs and lower his head then I knew Jason was dead. A tear fell down my cheek as I pull my legs to my chest and started to shiver due to the fact that I was still wet from the rain. Matt sat down next to me and covered me with the blanket he brought.

"Thanks" I said placing my head on his shoulder.

"Don't forget you still have me, Meredith, Marc and Sandy" Matt said

We stayed that way for a couple of minutes till Matt spoke again "what do you think will happen to us now"

I sense it too that we might not have that much time left in the store. I guess that the feeling you get when you lost someone dear to you. "I don't know" I said (_I seriously don't know_)

_No one had guess that this was their last day in the store...

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve: Jenny's Suicide: Jenny escape and in order to save herself she must let the dead in.**


	12. Jenny's Suicide

**Chapter Twelve: Jenny's Suicide **

_Jenny kept banging herself against the bathroom door the whole next day. Although some people hear her screaming and shouting they don't know the broom was about to snap. Jenny stood there; still bleeding from the head, the gun shot wound Eric inflicted on her before she killed him and now from her shoulder from all that slamming against the door. _

_She is near death but something inside of her kept her going. Her plan must be fulfilled. She looked around the bathroom; her blood was smeared everywhere and all over her body and hair. She was not going to die in here and with that she rammed her half-dead body into the door again causing the broom to snap. She fell on her knees then slowly got up and smiled knowing she was out of the bathroom. _

_Next step she had to find Richard, he was the one who holding all the keys to the store. She dragged her body quietly through the store trying to find the magazine aisle where Richard and Steven were sleeping at. She grinned and went on her way._

_Unknowing to her, Shelly was walking around with a flashlight looking for some aspirin for her painfully throbbing mouth. "It been two days in my mouth still hurts" she whispered

* * *

_

_It was bad enough Shelly was in pain but she had to have a few of her teeth punch out by a fat ugly girl. She continues walking til she nearly slipped on something. _

"_What the" she thought as she looked down and pointed the flashlight to the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw a trail of blood and bloody footprints coming from the bathroom in the lay way department. _

"_That crazy bitch escaped" she whispered._

_Yet curiosity got the better of the blonde when she followed the bloody footprints to see what Jenny was up to._

_Jenny looked at the sleeping Richard and a few feet away she saw Steven sleeping, snoring so loudly that they didn't hear her walking over to them. She removed the blanket off of Richard and spotted the key chain holding all the keys to the stores. Richard spent hours gathering them up after that little mishap with Bianca and the bus that other day. _

_Her insanity got the best of her, instead of taking the keys, she quickly grabbed Richard's head and with all her might she snapped it killing the nineteen-year-old instantly. She dropped his dead body to the floor, grabbed the keys and walked away. Steven stirred in his sleep, he thought he smelled fresh blood for a moment but ignored it and went back to sleep. _

_Jenny was still bleeding badly from her head but she only felt that emptiness she had always felt as she looked at all the keys. She was trying to find the key to the sliding door in front of the store. She looked ahead and smiled knowing the main doors were just meters away._

(I'll show those bastards, I'll show them all)_ Jenny thought _(I'll be free from this nightmare and they'll be tear to shreds)

_Jenny couldn't help but laughed, and laugh and laugh so loud it echoes throughout the store. Some of the people were woken up by that laugher and wondering what was going on. Marc woke up as well and sat up. Something was telling him that he needed to get his gun and a lot of bullets. _

_Jenny stood there staring at the door that was being covered by a large blanket. She pulled it off and smiled when she saw the zombies still trying to get through the door. The sun was coming up and it was a beautiful morning after the storm had past. She unlocks the door and slides it open._

"_One down one more to go" she laughed. _

_She slowly walked over to the other door, walking pass the soda venting machines and twenty-five cents candy machines. She was just a foot away from the other shatter proof door and by her being there cause the dead to bang on the door harder. _

_Shelly's jaw dropped when she saw one of the doors opened and ran over there to see who did this. She stopped and pointed the flashlight and nearly dropped the thing from what she saw. Jenny slowly turned her head showing her blank eyes and blood-covered face. Her hair was plastered to her face as well and she was still bleeding from the head. _

_Jenny giggled "they're tire of waiting" _

_Shelly took a few steps toward her "take it easy, fatty, you don't want to do this" _

"_They're hungry and I want to be free" Jenny grinned and placed the key into the lock. _

_Shelly started to sweat "no, don't do it!" _

"_See you in hell" Jenny shouted._

_There was a small click and the zombies pushed the door open. Jenny laughed as they tackle her and tore her to pieces. Shelly was frozen stiffed as she heard the sound of Jenny's flesh being torn, ripped and bitten off by the dead. _

_The dead force themselves into the door and ran over to Shelly. Shelly was so scared she couldn't move "NO!" was the only thing she could scream before she was knocked to the floor. She continues to scream as the zombies grabbed whatever skin they can find of her skinny body and tore it off. Blood fills Shelly's mouth and she choke on it till she was dead.

* * *

_

I heard screaming when I started opening eyes and the next thing I knew I felt my arm being grabbed and was forced out of my bed. I saw that it was Marc who was the one holding my wrist as he ran out of the electronics.

"What's going on!" I asked

"We got to run, those things are in here" he said

"WHAT! Wait, where's Matt" I shouted

"I'm right behind you"

I turned around to see Matt running behind me and behind him were the zombies. "Holy cow, they are in here" I said

"We got to hide" Matt said

"Run faster Matt, they're gaining on you" I shouted

We saw Sandy and Meredith running toward us in another direction. "Meredith! Sandy! Over here" I shouted

Before Sandy could say anything half a dozen of the dead grabbed hold of her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as they bit her all over her body. Meredith continued to run toward us.

"Meredith, duck" Marc said

Meredith duck as shots were fired, killing the dead that were trying to get her.

"We have to go to the loading dock!" I said. I have a plan.

Without questioning we ran toward the back of the store. On our way there all I could hear were screams of the others in the store and the moans, growls and roars of the dead. I felt sick and in pain, Marc was holding my wrist too hard. I noticed that Matt and Meredith, especially Meredith was slowing down. I grabbed Matt's hand to make him catch up.

Once in a while a zombie popped out of nowhere but Marc shot them in the head. "We're almost there" I shouted

"Good, because those things are getting closer" Matt said

We made it to the door that lead to the loading dock and swung it open. I ran it with Matt and Meredith then Marc came in then slammed the door. As soon as he locks the dead slammed against it causing the small window to crack.

I lean against the wall to catch my breath a bit, I felt a little dizzy from waking up so quickly plus I wasn't much of a runner due to my size. Matt sat down for a moment to catch his breath a bit as well.

"Now what" Matt asked

"The bus" I said "the bus is still out there"

"That's right, we'll use it to get out of here" Marc said

"But go where" Matt asked

The window shattered by the zombies who were forcing themselves in to the room. "No time, we got to go"

"But isn't the door lock," Meredith asked

Marc ran over to the door and shot the lock off with the gun. He lifted it up revealing the bus smeared with blood and all the windows broken but luckily not a zombie in sight.

"Alright, I guess I'm driving" Marc said

Marc got in followed by Matt, and I was about to get in when Meredith tugs on my sleeve.

"What Meredith, get in to the bus"

Meredith's eyes started to tear up as she showed me her arm. My eyes widened when I saw the huge bite mark with blood gushing out of it.

"Am I going to die" she asked

I didn't want to tell her but I nodded and she burst into tears. "You can still come with us" I said

She shook her head "I don't want to eat you, I'll just stay here"

I gave her a hug "you may be an annoying, happy-go-lucky freak but you were a good friend to have around" I said

"Thanks" she said, smiling a little

"Bianca, hurry up we got to go" Marc said

I nodded "I'm so sorry Meredith"

"It's ok, soon I'll be joining my family and Sandy in the sky" she said

I raised an eyebrow but nodded and got into the busI waved good-bye to her as she lower the door down. I heard a banging sound from the door and the zombies eating her not to mention Meredith screamingI lowered my head as Marc started up the bus.

"Thank god this thing has gas" Marc said

"Get going I think the zombies see us"

I held onto the seat as Marc sped off out of the parking lot and into the town again with a herd of zombies running after us and without a clue what to do next...

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: On The Road: While driving on the road without a clue what to do someone got bit. **


	13. On The Road

**Chapter Thirteen: On The Road**

(_Dead_)

That was the only thing that went through my mind for the last hour.

(_They were all dead_)

I laid there in the bus aisle looking up at the roof through my good eye.

_(Meredith, Sky, Sandy, everybody, they were all dead_)

I place my hand on my forehead when my headache wouldn't go away. We've been driving around Yuma one last time before heading out of town to where I don't even know. My stomach was queasy from the smell of blood and decomposed flesh I smelled outside.

(_That stupid bitch Jenny, I know she had something to do with this_) I thought

I closed my eyes trying not to cry, but I did when I saw Meredith's face when she knew she was going to die in my mind. I shook my head to get that image out of my head.

"How you guys doing back there" Marc asked

"Sick, hungry but ok" I said

"What about you Matt"

I sat up to see Matt fast asleep, curl up in a ball on one of the buses seats. "He's asleep" I said as to stood up and walked over to Marc.

"Are you ok" I asked

"Yeah, I'm ok" he said

I looked out through the window to a desert road. Nothing but sand and a one-way street with a few cars crashed into one another and a few zombies walking around or trying to catch the bus.

"Where are we going" I asked

"I don't know but I think we're heading toward Phoenix" he said

"Are you sure that's a safe place to go" I asked

"Not sure but we might find some shelter or another place to hide for now" he said

I tried to smile but I couldn't "do you think we can make it, it's almost a three-hour drive and we're not exactly on a well secure bus"

"Don't worry, as long as we don't stop we won't get attack"

That when I smiled and walked back to my seat and look out the window to the dead world. Another hour went by and it was taking us longer to get to Phoenix then we thought. We had to take different roads and streets because some were blocked by a pile of cars or there were too many zombies.

We've been lucky so far outrunning the dead but there were so many of them that I sat as far away from the window as I can. By the late morning I was starving but that wasn't the worst part.

"Bianca, we have a problem" Marc said

"What is it"

"We're running out of gas" he said

"What! I thought we had plenty of gas to get to Phoenix" I said

"Well, from outrunning the dead things and taking new routes it was wasting the gas" he said

"But we can't stop, if we did, we're dead meat" I said

"And we are too when the gas runs out"

"True but it's not like there's a gas station near by"

We past a sigh that said that there was a circle K next exit and without thinking what we might run into Marc turns at the next exit.

I ran over to Matt who was still sleeping in a curled up ball and shook him "Matt get up"

Matt blinked a few times before opening his eyes "are we dead yet"

I rolled my eyes "no, but we're going to make a quick stop"

Matt looked at me like I was crazy but looked out of the window "where are we"

"We're heading toward Phoenix but the bus is running out of gas"

I stopped talking when the bus came to a complete stop "guys, do you see anything out there" Marc asked

I looked outside the broken window and what luck we've been having, not a zombie in sight. "I don't see anything"

"Me either" Matt said

Marc put the bus in park then stood up "ok, do any of you know how to pump gas"

Matt shook his head "I'm not even old enough to drive"

"I do" I said

"Good, then Bianca, you pump the gas into the bus, I'm going into the gas sation to get some supplies"

We nodded and taking a deep breath, Marc open the door and we stepped out. We looked around the place, it was the first time in a month I've been outside in the empty dead world. It was quiet, too quiet and the smell was so unbearable but the coast was clear.

"If you see anything run back into the bus and wait for me" Marc said "the bus will keep you safe enough till I get back"

"Just hurry up" I said

Marc walked off into the circle K as I grabbed the gas pump. "Matt keep a look out, will ya" I asked

Matt was looking at the sky then the land around us, "are you scared" he asked

"What kinda of question is that" I asked putting gas into the bus.

"Well, are you" he asked again

I looked away from him for a moment to view the scenery again "of course I am, why wouldn't I be"

* * *

_Marc enters the store as quietly as he can, he didn't see or hear anything but you can never be too careful. He gripped tight on the gun in his pocket as he looked around. By the way it looked in the gas station other people have been here before. _

_He walked over to where the candies were at and nearly jumped when he saw a decomposed body lying on the floor. It was a dried up old skeleton bones with bits a dried flesh on it. Flies, worms, and maggots covered it and the smell was unbearable._

_Marc kept his cool as he grabbed whatever candy he can get then ran over to the cash register to get a plastic bag. God, he was hungry as he ran over to where the sodas were at but stopped when he heard something. He ignored it as he started grabbing sodas and water bottles and stuffed them into the plastic bag then ran back outside.

* * *

_

"Hey guys" I heard Marc running over.

"What's in the bag" I asked

"Food and drinks" he said, opening the bag to show us the junk food "this will be enough when we get to Phoenix"

"Ooh, Sweetarts, my favorite" I said, grabbing the bag.

"Did you get some Butterfingers" Matt asked

Marc nodded then looked around to see if there were any zombies near by. "We've been lucky so far"

"Yeah, but can we go, this place is giving me the creeps" Matt said

"We will, but let me use the bath room real quick" he said

"Ok, we'll be in the bus" I said

* * *

_Marc ran back into the store, he double check around the cash register to see if, maybe, there were an extra gun or bullets around. _

(You would think there was since it's a gas station in the middle of nowhere)_ he thought. _

_He looked around and what luck this day has been turning out, he spotted a gun and a box of bullets. He grabbed the gun and filled his pocket with the bullets. He then walked over to the bathroom, but saw that it was blocked by a few boxes_._ He raised an eyebrow but throws the boxes away from the bathroom door. _

_He didn't open the door the whole way when a decomposed zombie roar and attack him to the ground. Marc dropped his gun as he reached up and grabbed the zombie's neck to prevent it from biting him. Blood and drool dripped from the zombie mouth and fell onto Marc's face. Marc tried to reach for the gun that was only an inch away from him._

_He struggles to keep himself from getting bit as he tried to get the gun. The zombie was a few inches from Marc's shoulder and Marc could feel his fingers piercing through the zombie's flesh. Marc push the zombie away for a moment to grab his gun but when he did he felt a sharp pain in his legs, he ignored it and turned on his back and shot the zombie in the head. _

_Blood spattered into his face as he tried to catch his breath. He felt something warm running down his upper leg and look down. He saw a piece of his pants missing and a large bite mark on his skin. Marc wanted to cry or yell because he was bit and was the only one that can take Bianca and Matt to a safer place. _

"_MARC!" he heard Bianca shouting "MARC, HURRY UP, THEY'RE COMING"_

_Marc got up, took off his shirt to wrap around his wound with and limped outside.

* * *

_

I saw a half a dozen of them running over to the bus like they can smell us from a far.

"Oh my god, we're going to die" Matt said as he clutched on to the seat.

I would have said "shut up, Matt" but they were getting closer and this isn't a very safe bus. Then I saw two of the dead's heads blowing off by gun shots. Marc quickly got on to the bus and closed the door.

"Hang on guys" he said

I sat down in a seat and looked back at the few zombies that were left. Marc back up and didn't stop till he ran over them then went forward.

"Whew" Matt said trying to calm himself down "that was close"

I continue to look back to see more zombies coming after us but with food and a full tank a gas, my worry level went down from ten to nine. I got up and sat down in the same seat with Matt, who was eating a Butterfinger.

"Sweetart" he asked

I nodded then looked at Marc "Marc, do you want anything"

Marc shook his head and for some reason he was sweating pretty badly.

"Are you ok" I asked "and how come you're in your muscle shirt"

He looked back at me in the mirror "I'm fine, there was a zombie hiding in the bathroom. He scared me a little but I killed him" he smiled "and I cut my leg when the zombie tried t attack me so I'm using my shirt to cover the wound"

"Oh, but do you want anything" I asked

"I'm fine, really" he said

I shrugged and grabbed a water bottle.

* * *

_Marc was hungry and thirsty but he didn't want them to see his wound. He was already feeling sick and breathless but he had to find them a safe place before he turns into one of those things. He looked down at his wound and saw that his whole pant leg was soaked in blood. He saw a sign that said Phoenix was only a couple of miles away. He sighs, knowing his fate was sealed . . .

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen: Marc's Last Minutes: Marc died that leads to a bus crash and Bianca and Matt defending for themselves in the Dead world. **


	14. Marc's Last Minutes

**Chapter Fourteen: Marc's Last Minutes**

_Marc saw the city of Phoenix just a couple of miles away but his vision became blurry by his sweat. He wipes his face with his bloodstain hand and continued driving. _

(I can't die like this)_ he kept telling himself that for the last twenty minutes. _

_He looked back to see Matt and Bianca sleeping with the bag of supplies in Bianca's lap._

(I have to get them to a safe place)_ he thought._

_He can't let his friend down but he had to think about it. Pretty soon he would die and might attack Bianca and her friend. He sighs and stops the bus just a mile away from the city and put it into parking. He got up, feeling the jolt of pain in his leg that he had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming. His pant leg was soak in his blood and was getting harder to focus._

_He grabbed the gun off the dashboard and walked over to Bianca. He smiled down at her when he was that she was still had the ring he gave her on. _

(I think the ring belongs to her this whole time) _he thought _

_He placed the gun between Matt and Bianca, fully loaded with a couple of bullets next to it. _

Forgive Eric, can I no longer protect Bianca or her friend_) he thought_

_It was getting harder to breath and he knew his time was short. He looked at Bianca again and something told him maybe there was a slight chance she might survive this world. He bent down and gave her a small little kiss on her forehead._

"_I'm so sorry" he said _

_He limped back over to the driver's seat and drove into the town. The town was dark, gloomy, and empty. The buildings were destroyed or burned down, and there were trash and damaged cars all over the streets. Human bones, decomposed bodies and dried blood stains were everywhere. _

_His vision was getting blurry again and could barley hold on to the wheel. _

(I can't go on like this, I have to find shelter for them)_ he thought _

_Then it hit him and he looked down at the B.C. radio next to the steering wheel. He stared at that for a couple of seconds "stupid me" he said to himself and grabbed the walkie talkie thing. _

(**A/N**: I really don't know what those things are called, I just see my bus driver use sometimes ok)

_He pushed the button to hear static from the other line "hello, is anyone out there" he said quietly so he wouldn't wake up Bianca and Matt. He continue to hear more static but he tried again. _

"_Please, is anyone out there" he said _

_He looked outside and saw a few zombies running over to the bus. He increases his speed a little but he was getting weaker and sicker by the second. _

"_This is Phoenix for fucking sake, there has to be a few survivors out here" he shouted and tried the B.C. radio again. "Please is anyone out there, I'm driving a school bus, I have two kids with me and I'm badly wounded, please answer back" _

_Suddenly he heard a voice on the radio "tell . . . (static) . . . location . . . (static)"_

"_What, I can't hear you" he said _

"_(static) . . . are . . . (Static) . . . bitten" the voice asked_

"_Yes, but I got two kids with me" he said _

"_Sorry . . . (static) . . . to late . . . (static) . . . to help" _

"_No, no, no, don't cut me off" Marc yelled "I know I've been bit, but I have two other people here" _

_He waited till he got a response but nothing. "Dammit" he shouted and dropped the walkie talkie, letting it dangle next to him._

_He was lost in the town and was close to dying. He started talking deep breaths now and let go of the steering wheel.

* * *

_

I stirred in my sleep when I heard Marc talking to himself or someone then I heard the sound of him breathing hard. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up off of Matt's head who was resting on my shoulder.

I noticed that we were driving pretty and why was there a gun between me and Matt. I looked outside to see that we made it to the city and I smiled.

"Marc, how long have we been here" I asked

I turned my head to see him and my smile faded when I saw Marc breathing hard and leaning back on the driver's seat.

"Marc, are you alright" I asked as I started shaking Matt to a wake up.

Marc took another deep breath then slammed his face on the steering wheel.

"MARC!" I shouted

When Marc fell forward, he pushed the pedal down causing the bus to drive in full speed. Matt woke up as I slammed against the seat.

"What going on" he shouted

I looked ahead and saw that we were going to hit a pile of cars. I grabbed Matt and pulled him to the floor. "Get down" I shouted

I held onto him tight as the bus hit the side of the pile of cars at full speed causing it to fly in the air and I found myself spinning in the bus. The bus slammed to the floor upside down and every thing went black for a second.

I woke up in terrible pain in my right arm and blood running down my forehead. I was tangled in the bus seats and saw Matt on the other side of the bus, moaning as he started to wake up. His face and clothes were scratch up a bit and bleeding.

"Matt" I called out for him.

I untangle my body out of the seats and screamed in pain. I looked down to see a huge piece of glass sticking out on the side of my stomach.

"Bianca" Matt called out in a weak voice.

He tried to crawl over to help me but when he stepped on his left arm he hisses in pain. "I think my wrist is broken" he said

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the seats "easy" I said in pain.

When I was free, we sat there to catch out breaths and I realized that the bus landed on its side. I grabbed the glass and bit my lip hard not to scream as I pulled it out of my side. Blood poured out and soaked into my shirt as well as my hand when I gripped tight on the piece of glass.

"You ok" he asked

"No" I said "we're injured and trapped in a bus that is on its side"

"At least there aren't any zombies around" he said

"Yeah, but I don't want to die of blood lost" I said

We chuckle a bit but I stopped "wait, Marc, where's Marc"

We turned our head to see if Marc was ok. He still sat there in the driver seat with his neck bent in a ninety-degree angle, literally. We looked away to avoid seeing the sight and sat there for another minute.

"What do we now" Matt said rubbing his wrist with his other hand

I was about to answer when I heard Marc moving. We looked at him and went pale when Marc started to move out of his seat and crawled a bit away from it. He popped his neck back in to place making a gross cracking sound..

"Marc?" Matt asked

Marc snapped his neck again to look at us and roar with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Oh my god, he's a zombie" I shouted

Marc started crawling toward us and I noticed that both his legs are broken. We crawled to the back of the bus and even though his legs were broken he was pretty fast crawling toward us.

"Bianca, we're trapped, we're going to be eaten by your boyfriend" he shouted

"Quick, where's the gun!" I shouted

"What gun" Matt asked

Marc was getting closer and was growling as he struggles to get to us.

"When I woke up, Marc placed his gun next to me. Like he knew what was going to happen to him" I said

Matt and I looked around and I spotted right near where Marc was. Ignoring the pain, I reached out for the gun, nearly grabbed it when Marc grabbed my arm and tried to pull me toward him. I screamed and tried to break free from his grip.

"Bainca, hold on" Matt shouted

Matt crawled over me and reach for the gun. My arm was just an inch away from Marc's mouth when his head blew off. Blood spattered everywhere and Marc let go of my hand then collapses to the floor.

"Whew" I said as I sat up to catch my breath.

Matt stood there shaking from what he had done. "Matt, he's dead, put the gun down"

Matt dropped the gun and sat there, stunned. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close.

"Thanks man, you saved my life" I said

He smile causing me to smile as well. "I can't believe I just killed somebody" he said

"It's all right, you had no choice"

We looked at Marc's dead body and I shook my head since I didn't say good-bye to him. (_You were my only crush_) I thought

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the moaning and growling sounds of the dead coming towards us . . .

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Escaping the Dead World: Weak, injured and alone, Bianca and Matt struggles to escape the Dead world once and for all. **


	15. Escaping From The Dead World

**Chapter Fifteen: Escaping The Dead World**

"Shit, we got to get out of here" I said quickly

I struggled to get up while holding my side to stop the bleeding. I was bleeding pretty badly on my side and on my heads from the piece of glass.

I helped Matt up but he too was a little wobbly and letting his arm that had the broken wrist dangle.

"And go where, this town is full of dead people and we only have one gun with five bullets in it" he said

"Well, we have to try" I said "give me a minute"

I peek my head out of one of the broken windows to look around. The city was dead and gloomy and it was only the afternoon. I heard the dead coming and they were coming fast. I started to sweat as I looked around trying to find a safe place to hide. Then about half a mile away I spotted a large building that looked undamaged and safe place to hideout for now.

"I see a building that looks safe" I said "we can hide out there for now"

"I'm sure you can think of a better plan then that" he asked

"Well I am bleeding to death here I can't think straight, give me a break here" I shouted

The sounds of the dead were getting closer "ok this is not the time to argue, let do that when we're safe somewhere" I said

"But how are we going to get out, we landed on the bus side where the door is" Matt said

"Weren't you paying attention when we did those bus drills back in school" I said pointing at the emergency door on the roof of the bus

Matt looked at me "no"

I rolled my eyes and unlatched the door and open it. I crawled out of the door and stood up. I helped Matt out of the broken bus then looked around. The place was dead and empty for a city this big.

"Bianca, you're still bleeding" Matt said

I looked down at the ground, I just stood there for a minute and already a puddle of blood was forming next to my feet. That would explain why I was getting dizzy and that fact that I taste blood in my mouth.

"I'll be fine, just a little dizzy" I said before nearly falling over.

Luckily Matt caught before I fell down, I heard him hiss in pain because he had to use both his arms and of course one of them was broken. I was about to say something, but grew very pale.

"Can you stand" he asked me.

"Run" I said as my mouth started to tremble

"What?" Matt asked

"Run, dammit, RUN!" I shouted

The dead were here and it wasn't just ten or twenty it was more than fifty of them. They spotted us and started to roar, growl and moan. Over the month and the hot weather of the summer the zombies were badly decomposed and cooked. They slowly started walking toward then started gaining speed.

"Matt, quit, we got to run to the building" I said

I took one step and gripped onto my side as a sharp pain ran through my body from my wound. I felt more warm blood running down my leg. Matts quickly help me up with his good arm and started running toward the tall building.

Well, he was running, I was limping or being dragged by him. Every step I took the more pain I felt but the main thing was that we were running. I looked back to see that they were coming closer.

"Their gaining on us" I said

"I can't run that fast" Matt said

A few Zombies were popping out, blocking our chance to get to the building door. I grabbed the gun from my pocket and bit my lib. Only five bullets and they have to count.

I turned my head to see one just a few feet away from us, I fired the gun and shot it in the head.

"Bianca, shoot him" Matt shouted

I turned my head forward and fired again and hit the bull's eye. Matt literally rammed into the door of the building and fell inside. I grabbed him and helped him up and we quickly looked around. I guess it was some business building or something but we spotted an elevator.

"Now what" Matt said

"The stairs, there no power so we can't use the elevator" I shouted quickly as I push him to run when the Zombies slammed against the door as well.

I bit my lip very hard to ignore the pain as we ran to the door that lead to the stairs. As we were running, I spotted a broom and grabbed it. I turned around and fired another zombie and ran through the door and Matt quickly close it.

The Dead banged on the steal door as Matt leaned against the door to hold them back. I placed the broom through the door handle to keep them from getting in.

"That should keep them back of a minute or two" I said catching my breath.

"Will it" Matt asked

I shook my head "let's go to the next floor and find something to block the door"

"But what if they break down the door" Matt said

We heard the broom sounding like it ready to snap. "Ok, let head to the top story and block that door so they can't get in" I said

"Then what" he asked

"Let just get to the top floor then I'll think of something, ok" I snapped

He flinch a bit but nodded then continue listening to the banging sounds of the dead. "I think we shouldn't take our sweet time either"

I gave him a look then started walking up stairs. I didn't know how long we been walking but the stairs seem to go on forever. I was getting dizzier by the second and I was leaving a trail of blood behind me.

After we reach the tenth story, I fell to my knees to take a rest.

"You need to take it easy, Bianca" Matt said

I tried to say something but instead I threw up a little. I looked down and was shock to see that it was mostly thick red blood that came out of my mouth. The taste was still in me and wanted to vomit again but I held if back.

"I think I'm dying" I said weakly

"No, don't say that" Matt said helping me up "you can't leave me here alone"

"I won't" I said but I felt like I was lying to him.

"Come on, we still got a couple of more stories to go" Matt said

He put my arm around his neck and made me lean against him then started walking up the stairs again. We struggled up that last few stories and noticed that the stairs led to the roof top of this building.

"Want to go to the roof top" Matt asked, boy his voice sounded foggy.

"I don't mind, I just some place to rest" I said

"Hang in there" Matt said as he dragged me upstairs "and whatever you do, don't go toward the light"

"You're not helping Matt, so shut up" I said

My eyes widened when I heard moaning and growling sounds walking up the stairs at a fast pace.

"Shit, they're coming" I said

Matt panic and run up the stairs as fast as he could while pulling me to walk. We exit the door quickly and found ourselves outside again on top of the roof. There was nothing to block the door or to hide.

"What are we going to do there's no place to hide." Matt said

I pulled away from Matt and went around the side of the door, then I spotted a couple of boxes stack up. "Matt, if we climb up the boxes we'll can it on top of the roof door." I said

Matt said nothing and ran up over as I started climbing up, I sat down on the roof and helped Matt up. Matt kicked the boxes down before crawling and lying down to rest.

I sat there thinking, well I'm bleeding to death, we're on the roof of the building and there no help. I watched as the dead started pouring out of the door and on to the roof. But as long as we stay on the top of the roof door we were high enough to avoid them.

I sighed and laid down next to my friend and stared at the gray, gloomy sky. I turned my head to see fingers or whatever left of them trying to get up here but the top of the roof of the door was too tall for them to reach.

"Bianca, are we going to die" Matt asked

I sighed then nodded "yes, I think we are"

I heard Matt sighing as well "When I was fourteen, I was the one who spilled milk on your science project"

I chuckled "you asshole, I nearly fail science class for that and blame it on my brother for nothing"

"I'm sorry" he said

"It's ok, I was the one who broke you gameboy advance" I said

"You told me someone stole it at school" Matt said

I looked at him and smiled, showing my blood stained teeth and he smiled back and we just laid there. It was hard to relax when you can hear the dead trying to climb up here.

"So how should we go" I said sitting up holding my side to stop the bleed while pulling out the gun. "We have two bullets left"

Matt sat up as well "what do you mean how should we go"

"Well, I can shoot you then shoot myself"

"Bianca, don't shoot yourself that just brings back that horrible year when you were fifteen" Matt said

I smirked when I knew what he was talking about. My fifteen year of life wasn't so pleasant that I wanted to end it for good but he was always there to stop me.

"Fine then, what about you close your eyes and I'll push you off this little roof and watch you get eaten in a slow painful death" I said "then I'll jump in afterwards"

Matt went pale "ok, you can kill me first because knowing me I won't have the heart to kill my best friend"

"Now you're just making me feel guilty" I said "I can't shoot you either"

"Can't we just sit here for a while"

"No, I don't want to die by bleeding to death" I said pointing to the small puddle of blood "I'm surprised I'm even alive. After all we've been through, from Wal-Mart, to those funking bitches Shelly and Jenny, who are probably laughing at us from hell, to now here." I shouted "I can't believe I'm going to die right here on this roof top surrounded by dead people"

"Same here" Matt said frowning "just go ahead and get it over with"

I sighed and frowned as well as I lifted the gun and pointed at his head. Matt closed his eyes and started to shiver. Tears started forming in my eyes "don't worry, Matt, it won't hurt and I promise I'll meet you up there in heaven" I said

"I know, I learned in my life you'd never leave my side" Matt said still shutting his eyes.

I aimed the gun to his head and I started shaking "I love you Matt, you know that right"

He nodded "I love you too, Bianca, now stop stalling and get it over with" he said

I gulped, I never thought I was going to kill my best friend to escape this hell hole but what other choice do I have. I was about to pull the trigger when I heard something coming by.

"Matt, either I lost so much blood that I'm hearing things or does that sound like a. . . . "

We stared at each other in disbelief "A helicopter!"

That when a zombie grabbed hold of Matt torn up shirt and tried to pull him down to the floor.

"Bianca! Help!" Matt shouted

I grabbed hold of Matt's hands which was a bad thing since I was holding his shattered wrist. Matt screamed in pain as I tried to pull him away.

"Matt try taking off your shirt" I shouted

"I can't, if you let me go I'll fall" Matt shouted

(_This can't be happening_) I thought in my head

"Oh, come on, give us one little break!" I shouted in the air as I held on to Matt.

"Get off of him, you fuckin dead freaks, I'm the only one who kills him" I shouted

"Bianca, they're dead" Matt said "and I don't want to die" he shouted "and you holding my wrist making the pain so unbearable!"

"Stop shouting in my ear" I said

"What, I can't hear you" Matt shouted

I couldn't hear that much either the loud noise was close. Then all of a sudden tons of shots were being fired causing me to scream. The one who grabbed Matt's shirt was shot in the head with that I pulled Matt away. We covered our ears as more shots were being fired. I watched as the zombies were being shot everywhere causing blood to spray. After two minutes of this most of them were dead.

I uncovered my ears and looked up and was shocked to see a helicopter flying above us.

"Hey!" a man from the copter shouted

I fell to my knees with my jaw dropped "holy shit" was all I could say as a small latter hanged just a foot away from me.

"Matt, you still alive" I asked him

He was as shocked as I was "barley"

"Can you climb up with one arm" I asked

"Please after all I been through, I can do anything" he said

"Then shut up and start climbing" I said

It took us ten minutes to get in the copter and sat down to rest as it flew off. Two of them were flying the plane as the third was wrapping a bandage around my side to stop the bleeding.

"How did you find us" I asked in a weak voice

"We heard a young man talking on the radio saying he was in a bus, bitten and had two other kids in here. The thought it would be too late to save you two but went out to see if we can."

I smiled knowing it was Marc who made that call.

"Then we spotted the dead running to a building and followed" he said

I took a deep breath "Thank you, thank you so much"

"Thank you" Matt said

"No problem" the guy said "you can take it easy now, we're taking you somewhere safe"

We nodded "so where are you guys from" he asked.

"Yuma" I said "we've been hiding out in Wal-Mart for a month"

"Wal-Mart, huh" he said "that's a good store"

I chuckled weakly "you have no idea"

I looked out the window, watching the dead city from below. Matt fell asleep again, placing his head on my shoulder as I looked out, images of people I lost in this tragic chapter of my young life flash in my mind. My parents, my brother and my friends were all gone but still watching out for me in the afterlife.

I wrapped my arm around Matt and pulled him close knowing I didn't lose everything. After relaxing I started noticing how weak and injured I was because my eyes were getting heavy. I took one last look of the city before drifting off to a deep sleep.

Not knowing what's ahead for me and my friend . . .

To be Continue . . .

* * *

**I dedicated this story to:**

**My Brother: Eric**

**His Friend: Marc**

**My Friends: Matt, Meredith, Sky, Jason, **

**My Enemies: Richard, Steven, and Jenny**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **

**Stay tune**

**A Second Chance to Live or Die is Part two.**


End file.
